Love Reunited, Love Rekindled
by wwechick
Summary: 2006, Dean Ambrose moves away from Boston to start a new life in a new town leaving behind his 4 best friends. 10 years later, he moves back to Boston to rekindle a relationship with his friends and hopefully rekindle the love he had with who once was the love of his life. Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins/O.C.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE REUNITED, LOVE REKINDLED**

PROLOGUE

2006

Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Shannon McGee, and Kayla Greene were standing outside the former Ambrose living abode in Boston, Mass. Dean, his mother and father were moving away to Cleveland, Ohio.

Dean, Seth, and Kayla had called Boston their home for a long time. Shannon had moved to Boston from Austrailia when she was 16. These four people attended the same school together. They did so much together. Parties, sleepovers, went to the movies. They had a very strong bond. They were very, very close friends. They even had a name celebrating their relationship. Club DKS.

Now, Club DKS was going to be one less with Dean gone. It was in the plans that after graduation, the Ambrose family would move away. Dean planned on enrolling into the police academy. Seth wanted to be an architect. Shannon wanted to become a personal trainer while Kayla wanted to become a teacher.

The car was loaded with the Ambrose' belongings. The parents were sitting in the front seat of their car as Dean was saying goodbye to his friends. It was going to be extra difficult to say goodbye to Kayla cause she was his girlfriend.

"Well, guys." Dean began. "This is it. Ohio bound."

Seth stepped forward. "It was nice knowing you, Dean. I'm gonna miss making fun of your long hair."

"Oh stop. That is one thing I won't miss," Dean joked before Seth embraced him.

"It's been a pleasure knowing you, Aussie." Dean said stepping in front of Shannon.

"Back at you, Patriot."

Dean hugged Shannon gently after Shannon kissed his cheek. He moved towards Kayla, taking her hands into his. This was, indeed, the hardest goodbye he would say today. The woman he had grown to love looked up at him with tears in her soft green eyes.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"Me neither."

Dean reached up with his right thumb and wiped a tear away. "Please don't cry. You're too pretty to cry."

He pulled her close into his arms, rubbing her back as she sobbed softly on his shoulder. Dean pulled away and held Kayla at arms length.

Kayla's eyes were downcast to the sidewalk. Dean placed a finger under Kayla's chin and lifted her head. He closed the gap between them in a lingering gentle kiss on the lips. Seth pulled Shannon to his side as they watched the final loving exchange between this woman and this man. The kiss broke moments later. They glanced into each other's eyes one last time.

"I love you," Kayla whispered.

"I love you too. You were the best thing to ever happen to me."

Dean placed a butterfly kiss on her right cheek before walking to the car and settling into the backseat. The car engine came to life and it made Kayla's heart skip a beat. The car began to pull away and her heart raced. Kayla ran along the sidewalk as the car was driving away. Shannon chased after her. Kayla came to a stop at the corner as the car was no longer visible. She panted as she lowered herself to the sidewalk on her knees. Shannon caught up with her and lowered herself next to her heartbroken friend. She wrapped her arms around Kayla and just let her cry.

Dean stared out the window of the moving vehicle. His mother's left hand reached back and rubbed her son's right kneecap. His father looked in the reaview mirror at his teenage boy.

"You gonna be alright, son?" his father asked softly.

 _No._

"I'll be fine." Dean answered.

Dean's mom pulled her hand away. He just sat in the back seat of the car in silence. When he was saying goodbye to his 3 best friends in the whole wide world, he was able to hold his tears at bay. Such was not the case now. He couldn't hold them back anymore. Dean leaned his head against the glass of the window and let the tears in his sorrowful blue eyes fall. He just let them fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

Kayla was sitting in a coffee shop having a vanilla latte with extra whipped cream while she was grading papers for her 3rd and 4th grade students. She had just finished her last paper when she heard a voice behind her.

"G'day, mate.:

Kayla turned in her seat and smiled as she rose to her feet.

"Shannon Rollins. Good to see you."

The two friends shared a friendly hug.

"Thanks for meeting me here, Kayla."

"Hey, it was no problem."

"Hope you weren't too busy."

"Oh, no. Not at all. Anytime there's a chance for you and I to sit and talk is an oppotunity I will never turn down. Can I buy you something to drink? A dessert?"

"Yes to the coffe. Yes to the dessert."

Shannon and Kayla walked up to the counter and ordered a pupmkin spiced latte and two strawberry cream filled danishes, then went back to their seats.

"So, Miss. Greene. How's life in the teaching world?"

"Really good. Just finished grading some papers for the kids in my class. Such bright pupils, but at times, quite the handful."

"I'm sure they can be," Shannon stated after sipping her beverage. "How many kids are you up to in the classroom?"

"13."

"Wow."

"Yeah. 7 boys, 6 girls. How about your personal trainer job? How's that going for you"

"Really well. Anyway I can help somebody better their life. I'm having more and more people signing up and it's been great."

"And Seth? How's he?"

"Fantastic. The stinker was just promoted to head architect. Plus a $2.00 raise."

Kayla swallowed her bite of danish. "Really? That's amazing. Tell him I said congratulations."

"I'll tell him. However, I had better not lay it on him too thick cause just a couple of times last week, he was going around the house, waving his arms around, saying 'I am the architect of a dream, baby!'"

The girls burst out laughing.

"Wow. That sounds just like Seth."

"Tell me about it. He's actually the reason why I asked to me up with you. He wants me to invite you over for supper tomorrow night. We're having eggplant parmesan."

"Sounds great. What time and what do I need to bring?"

"7:00 and just bring yourself."

"I'll be there."

"Oh, yeah, and something else."

"What's that?"

"You'll never guess who he saw a few days ago."

"Who?"

"Guess."

Kayla thought for a moment. "Tiffany Jenkins."

"Strike one."

Kayla thought again. "Roger Smith."

"Strike two."

"Um...Jake Matthews."

Shannon shook her head back and forth. "Dean Ambrose."

Kayla looked at her friend in shock letting the name run through her mind. Dean Ambrose?

"I knew it would come as a shock to you," Shannon said after a while.

"Did Seth talk to him? How did he sound? How did he look?"

"Yes, Seth talked to him. He said Dean sounded good. He had to look twice when he first saw him. He's changed a little bit. He even said that Dean's moving back to Boston to join the police force."

Kayla sat there in silence, her eyes darting back and forth.

"Kayla? You okay?"

Kayla shook her head bringing herself back to reality. "Yeah. Fine. Listen, I'm sorry, but I have to get going. Thanks for meeting me here."

Kayla picked up her papers and stuffed them in her bag. She grabbed her drink and dessert as she was rising from the table.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Kayla."

"You didn't. I'll see you tomorrow night."

-Kayla unlocked the door to her house and stepped inside quickly. She shut the door behind her and rested her back against the door. She closed her eyes and began taking deep braethes. She couldn't believe it. The man she grew up with, the man she went to school with, the man she shared her first kiss on prom night with. Dean Ambrose. He had moved back to Boston. He came back. She didn't know how she would react if she ever saw him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

 **"** How did she sound when you told her I saw Dean and that he was moving back to Boston?" Seth asked his wife.

"She seemed...shocked. Surprised. Her eyes were looking everywhere except at me. She rapidly gathered her stuff and was leaving. I told her I was sorry for upsetting her, but she said I didn't. I don't know whether to believe her or not."

Seth walked over to his wifes side and pulled her into a one-arm hug. "Give her time, Shannon. Give it time to sink in," he said before placing a kiss on the side of her head. ***DING***

"Oh. Supper's ready."

Shannon retrieved the oven mitts hanging above the sink. She went to put them on but Seth volunteered to take the eggplant parmesan out of the oven for her cause he 'didn't want those pretty little arms to get burned'. She gladly gave him the oven mitts and he took over. He opened the oven door and pulled out the meal, then sat it on the counter as Shannon closed the door to the oven. Seth let his nose take in the aroma of the decadent dish that his wife had prepared for supper that night.

"Smell delicious. You've outdone yourself yet again."

"Why, thank you, baby."

"You're welcome, baby. I'm afraid I might eat too much yet again."

"Oh, stop."

"Well, your cooking is so dad-blasted good I may need to start exercising to keep up this figure for my lovely lady."

"Who's your lovely lady? Do I know her?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Seth placed a kiss to the tip of Shannon's nose. "There is no other lovely lady in my life than you. And, of course, my mom."

"Okay."

Seth leaned in and loving kissed Shannon on the lips. He had her pushed against the pantry door, kissing her even more passionately when the doorbell rang.

Seth growled playfully. "I should have send out a notice to cancel the dinner tonight."

"Kayla's here. I'd better go let her in."

"We shall pick up where we left off later on tonight," he said wiggling his eyebrows. Seth began to walk out of the kitchen. "I had better go look for our other guest."

Shannon walked to the front door to let Kayla into the house.

"Come on in."

"Thanks, Shannon."

Kayla stepped inside as Shannon shut the door. "Where's Seth?"

"Oh, he's here."

"Well, he'd better be here if he wants his 6-pack of Miller Lite. And I bought these flowers for you too."

"Kayla, there beautiful. I love pink roses. I told you you didn't have to bring anything."

"When someone invites me over for supper and tells me not to bring anything, I respectfully disobey."

"Well, thank you. I'd better go find Seth."

"Is there any room in the fridge so this could get cold?"

"Bottom shelf by the milk."

Kayla walked into the kitchen to place the Miller Lite in the refrigerator. She saw the eggplant parmesan on the counter and sniffed.

"Mmm. That smells good."

Kayla saw a 4x6 picture of her, Shannon, Seth, and Dean when they were younger, hanging on the freezer door. She smiled at the memories of the 4 of them. Club DKS. She shook her head thinking how she missed those days. She opened the door to the fridge and placed the beer inside. She shut the door and turned around and was startled.

"OH!"

"WHOA!" the man yepled taking a step back. "I'm sorry, Kayla. I didn't mean to startle you."

"SHANNON! SETH!"

Kayla tried to run around the ottoman in the kitchen only to have this stranger block her path.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! No need to scream, Kayla."

"SHANNON!"

She tried to run the opposite direction, but the man blocked her there too.

"Will you just calm down and listen to me for a moment, please?"

"Who are you? How do you know Seth and Shannon? How do you know me?!"

"Just settle down and let me explain."

Kayla tried running again only to be grabbed from behind and taken down to the floor. Kayla grunted and struggled, trying to break free, but he would not release her. He had her on his back, his legs pinned on top of hers. He had her hands pinned above her head.

"GET OFF ME!"

Shannon and Seth walked into the room and were shocked to see what was transpiring.

"Just shup up and listen to me, Kayla, okay? Relax! It's me! Dean Ambrose!"

Kayla stopped moving. She panted heavily. Dean Ambrose? No, it couldn't be. He had longer hair the last time she saw him and he was clean shaven. This guy had short hair, a bit of scruff and...those eyes. Those blue eyes. It was those blue eyes she fell in love with many years ago. Although his appearance had changed, she recognized those blue eyes anywhere.

"Dean..." Kayla whispered before she blacked out on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

Kayla was laying passed out on Shannon and Seth's couch in the front room. Dean was kneeling by her side, dabbing her forehead with a damp washrag. Shannon and Seth were standing to Dean's right.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Seth began. "She saw you in the kitchen and freaked out. She tried to run. You grabbed her by the waist, took hew down, and pinned her to the floor?"

"What else was I supposed to do, Seth?" he asked looking up at his friend. "She was hysterical." He looked down at Kayla. "I hope I didn't hurt her."

"There had better not be a mark on her or..."

"Seth," Shannon warned.

Kayla moaned and began to stir. Kayla slowly opened her eyes. She blinked until her vision cleared. She turned her head to her left and saw Shannon and Seth. She turned her head to the right and almost screamed again. However, Dean used his hand to cover her mouth to keep another sound from escaping.

"It's okay, Kayla. It's okay. Don't scream. I won't hurt you. It's me. Dean. Remember?"

"Mmm-hmm," Kayla mumbled.

"You're fine. Just take it easy. Now, I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth, but on one condition. No...more...screaming. Got it? Deal? Blink twice for 'yes'."

 _Blink blink_

Dean slowly removed his hand from her mouth. Kayla began sitting up. She lowered her feet to the floor and started to rise from the couch with assistance from Dean and Seth.

As soon as Kayla was steady on her feet, she turned to face Dean. She stood there and just looked at him. "Dean Ambrose?"

"Yeah."

"I hardly recognized you."

"I've changed a little bit as you've noticed."

Kayla turned her attention to Shannon. "You didn't tell me he would be here."

"I didn't think you would come if you knew."

"Oh...I see."

Without warning, Kayla quickly whipped around and slapped Dean hard across the face.

"Kayla!" Shannon exclaimed.

Dean turned his eyes towards his former girlfriend.

"That was for leaving me 10 years ago."

Dean flexed his sore jaw. "Okay. I deserved that."

Dean's head snapped back from another slap. He had had enough and got up in Kayla's face. "Stop hitting me."

"You deserved that too. You never wrote me. Not once. Not a single letter from you. Not even a new address was given out to me so I could write to you."

"I had my reasons."

Seth stepped forward, placing a hand on Dean's right arm. "Come on, man. Back away." Dean took a couple steps back.

"What were your reasons, Dean? Tell me. I want to know."

"And you have every right to know. I didn't write because I thought you would be better off without me. I wanted you to move on without me. Start living your life without me. I didn't think our relationship would work with me being miles. I wanted you to do what you wanted without me in your way."

"You weren't in my way..."

"I wanted you to forget about me."

"Forget about you? How could I? You broke my heart when you left."

"I'm sorry, Kayla, alright? I don't know what else to say to you! Believe me, I didn't want to go, but what choice did I have?"

"You didn't even cry when you were saying goodbye to me," Kayla accused. "Not one tear fell from your eyes that day. Like you were emotionless."

That did it. "I cried when I was sitting in the backseat and the car was driving away, young lady! I didn't _want_ you to see me cry. Trust me when I say that when I left, it was very hard on me. So don't you _DARE_ stand there and tell me otherwise. Don't you _DARE_ blame me for being emotionless."

Kayla lowered her eyes to the carpet of the living room. She knew she was wrong for what she said.

"Sorry, Seth. Shannon," Dean continued. "Thanks for having me over, but I have to go."

Dean stalked towards the front door, opened it, then slammed it shut causing the 3 of them to jump. Kayla didn't say another word. She, too, just walked to the front door and let herself out, letting the door close gently behind her.

Shannon's eyes connected with Seth's as she walked towards him.

"I should have told her Dean was going to be here," she said brokenhearted. "This is all my fault."

Seth didn't say a word. He just pulled Shannon to his chest and held her close.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _A knock sounded at the door of the Ambrose house. The father approached the door and opened it revealing a dark haired mother and her little girl._

 _"Hello," the young mother greeted. "We're your new neighbors, The Greene's. We just moved into the house next door."_

 _The husband put out his hand to shake the young woman's hand."Hello. Robbie Ambrose. Come on in. Please."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _The woman and her daughter stepped into the house. The man poked his head into the kitchen letting his wife know that they had visitors. She walked out of the kitchen, her blond hair hanging loosely around her red satin top._

 _"Hello. I'm Jennifer Ambrose," she said extending her hand to the woman. "Nice to meet you."_

 _"It's nice to meet you, too. I'm Anna Greene. This is my daughter, Kayla."_

 _"Hi there, Kayla," Robbie said, kneeling to a knee. "Pleasure to meet you."_

 _"Hi," Kayla said putting her small hand into Robbie's._

 _"What a beautiful child," Jennifer commented. "How old are you, dear?"_

 _"Seven."_

 _"Seven years old. What a big girl. We have a son your age. Speaking of which, Robbie, where is he?"_

 _"In the front room watching television. Hey, Dean. Could you come in here for a second, buddy? Please?"_

 _A young curly auburned- haired blue-eyed boy emerged from the living room and stepped beside his father._

 _"These are our new neighbors, son," Robbie mentioned. "This is Anna Greene and her daughter Kayla. Anna, Kayla, this is our boy Dean Ambrose."_

 _"Hello, Anna."_

 _"Hello, Dean."_

 _"Hi, Kayla."_

 _"Hi, Dean."_

 _"Want to come see my new kittens, Kayla?" Dean asked._

 _Kayla looked up at her mother. "Can I, mom?"_

 _"Go ahead, babe."_

 _"We'll just be in the kitchen," Jennifer Ambrose told Kayla. "You two have fun."_

 _Kayla followed Dean into the living room and gathered around a basket of newborn kittens._

 **5 YEARS LATER**

 _"Okay, guys!" the softball coach called out. "Practice is over. Good job today. More practice on Thursday."_

 _12 year old Dean Ambrose was picking up his batting gear to head back into the school. Although, when he turned around, he had accidentally bumped into someone, knocking the young boy to the ground. Dean sat his bat and glove down onto the ground._

 _"I'm sorry, dude. I didn't see you," Dean said looking down at the kid._

 _"It's okay. I'm fine."_

 _Dean extended his hand to the boy and helped him to his feet._

 _"You alright?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm good."_

 _"Okay. Sorry again about that."_

 _"Hey. No problem."_

 _"You're new here, aren't you?"_

 _"Yeah. Just moved here from Louisville, Kentucky a couple weeks ago."_

 _"Well, welcome to Boston."_

 _"Thanks. Seth Rollins."_

 _"How do you do? Dean Ambrose." The two boys shook hands. "You're a pretty good ball player, Seth. I assume you played back in Kentucky."_

 _"Yeah. First baseman."_

 _"That's awesome. I'm the left outfielder."_

 _"Nice. When my parents and myself moved me out here, I was hoping this school had a softball team I could try out for."_

 _"I could talk to the coach for you if you would like."_

 _"You would do that for me?"_

 _"Absolutely. I've seen you play and you're actually quite good. You guys must have won a few games."_

 _"Well...a few."_

 _"Sweet. Like I said, I'll talk to the coach for you and see if I can't convince him to have you join our team."_

 _"Sure. That'd be great."_

 _Dean picked up his gear and the two new friends walked back towards the school._

 **4 YEARS LATER**

 _Kayla, Dean, and Seth, now 16, were making their way to the cafeteria to sit down and have some lunch._

 _"I can't tell you guys how stoked I am that today is Friday," Seth stated._

 _"Agreed," Dean added. "3 o'clock can't get here fast enough."_

 _"I tell you what, guys," Kayla said. "It's like every time I look at that clock, I feel that it's taunting me."_

 _"Yep," Seth agreed as he and Dean took their place on one side of the table. "So, how's your mom's new boyfriend, Kayla?"_

 _"Oh he's...okay. He's awful strict though."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Wow. Dang."_

 _Kayla just shrugged._

 _Something caught Dean's attention and he looked over Kayla's right shoulder. "What's going on over there?"_

 _Kayla turned to see two teenage African American girls picking on a new face in the school. They took her lunch tray and dumped the contents of the tray onto the floor. One girl lifted her foot and stomped down onto the girl's sandwich. Kayla rose from her place at the table as the other girl of the duo taking the new student's backpack, unzipped it, and dumped her books and papers onto the floor before tossing the backpack at the new student._

 _"Hey! Leave her alone." Kayla demanded._

 _The two girls walked away laughing as Kayla knelt down to help the young woman._

 _"I am so sorry about that. They are always like that when somebody new comes to this school."_

 _Kayla helped pick up the girl's books and papers, and placed them back into the backpack. She then helped her pick up her bag of chips, carton of milk and the crushed sandwich, then they rose to their feet._

 _"Thank you for that."_

 _"Sure. Your accent. Australian?"_

 _"Yeah. Just moved here a few weeks ago."_

 _Kayla smiled. "Wow. Far ways away."_

 _"Yeah. You're in my class, aren't you?"_

 _"Sure am. I haven't had the chance to introduce myself to you yet. I'm Kayla Greene."_

 _"Shannon. Shannon McGee."_

 _Kayla and Shannon shook hands. "Pleasure. How about you come sit with me and a couple of my friends? I'm sure that they would like to meet you too."_

 _"Sure. That's be nice."_

 _"And...from the looks of this sandwich..."Kayla tossed it into the nearest trash can. "I'll split my sandwich with you. I'm not gonna eat a full footlong sub by myself," Kayla stated with a chuckle._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"You're welcome."_

 _Kayla led Shannon over to the table and introduced her to Seth and Dean before they sat down. As time went on, these 4 were inseparable. They did everything together. Afer a short while, they came up with a name for themselves. Club DKS was born._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

Kayla pulled up to the side of the street and turned the ignition off. She looked at the number on the side of the building, then at the number on the piece of paper in her hand. Yep. This was it. Dean Ambrose's new apartment. Kayla grabbed the box nestled in the passengers seat next to her, then exited the car. Box tucked under her arm, she walked up to the door nervous as all get out. She took a breath to try to calm her nerves, but it didn't help.

She walked up to the front door and knocked 3 times. She looked at the trees and their leaves changing to fall colors of red, oranges, and yellows. The door opened behind her. She turned to see Dean standing in the doorway wearing blue jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and a black ballcap. He leaned against the door jam and crossed his muscular arms over his chest.

"Hi, Dean."

"Kayla. How did you find me?"

"I got the address from Seth and Shannon. I...I wanted to talk to you."

"Are you going to slap me again?"

Ouch. That hurt. She closed her eyes and breathed a heavy breath. I deserved that. You didn't. I came by to apologize for last night. I was surprised to see you. I freaked out when you said my name. I didn't recognize you without your long hair. You've changed. Nicely."

Kayla cleared her throat. "Anyway...after seeing you, the hurt, the anger, the pain came back. I treated you unfairly and wrongly accused you of not feeling the way I felt when you left 10 years ago. I was wrong. I should not have said what I said and I know I should have never laid a hand on you either. I just wanted to come by here and say that I was very sorry."

Kayla held the small white box out in Dean's direction. "I hope you accept this as a peace offering."

Dean took the box and opened the lid. He moved the parchment paper around to reveal what was inside. His eyes met hers.

"Fudge?"

"Yeah. From Mrs. Anderson's Bakery."

He looked at the fudge, then back at Kayla. "Maple flavored?"

"It was always your favorite. You always ordered it when we went there, the 4 of us."

Dean removed a square of the dessert as Kayla spoke. He broke off a couple of pieces; one for him, one for Kayla. He passed a bite to Kayla and she took it from his hand. They popped it in their mouthes. Dean smiled satisfactory at the taste, the memories of the many trips to the bakery just for the maple fudge.

"I can't believe you remembered."

"How could I forget?"

Dean swallowed his bite. "Come on in."

Kayla walked into the apartment checking out the living room. Leather chair, leather sofa. Television sitting on a entertainment center with moving boxes sitting against the walls. She turned to the kitchen. Medium sized and moving boxes sitting on the counters. Kayla looked at Dean after he shut the door.

"Nice place you have here."

"Thank you."

"So, what brought you back to Boston?"

"I took the job at the precinct."

"You're a cop?"

"Yep. The captain is giving me time to get settled in and the job will be there when I'm ready."

"That's great, Dean."

"And you?"

"I'm a teacher for the 3rd and 4th grade class."

"Are you now? Which school?"

"Our old stomping grounds. Holmes Elementary."

"That's incredible. How many kids?"

"13."

"Wow. Quite a handful."

"They can be." Kayla turned her attention back to the boxes. "So, would you like some help unpacking?"

"Oh, nah. It's okay. I'm sure you're busy."

"Actually, I have nothing to do."

Dean thought for a moment. "Well...okay."

Kayla took off her coat and hung in on the front door knob. "Where would you like me to start?"

"In the kitchen if you would please and I'll continue with the boxes in the living room."

"Sure." Dean turned to walked to the front room only to be stopped by Kayla saying his name. "It's good to see you again."

"Back at ya, kid."

Kayla opened one of the boxes on the kitchen counter when Dean spoke up. "I could've had you arrested last night."

"What?"

"Especially on a police officer. I'm sure you're familiar with police brutality."

Kayla stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Really?"

Dean turned his eyes her way. He was smirking. "No. Sounded good though."

Dean resumed unpacking the books from one of the boxes and putting them on his bookshelf. He bent down to retrieve a couple more books when...

"HEY! HEY!"

Dean's body jerked right and left with surprise. He looked to see Kayla standing behind him with a spray bottle filled with water pointed at his chest. "How's that for assault...officer?"

Kayla gave Dean one last quick spray to the chest before walking back to the kitchen.

"You're lucky I like you."

"Uh-huh."


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: This chapter has a flashback that gets a little violent.**

 **Chapter 6**

Dean and Kayla sat on the couch dining on Pizza Hut pizza after most of the stuff was umpacked. The kitchen, living room and bathroom was done. The only room left was the bedroom, but Dean would worry about that the next day.

"Thanks for your help today, Kayla. I really appreciate it."

"Sure thing, Dean. No problem."

"Maybe the next time I present you with food, it will be better than pizza and soda."

Kayla took a sip of her coke before replying. "This was just fine with me. I'm not that hard to please. So back to you being a cop. What made you want to be one?"

"Well..." Dean began after swallowing his bite of pizza. "I've always wanted to help people. That's one reason."

"What's the other reason?"

"Seriously?" Kayla nodded. "You."

"Me? How me?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"I'll tell you."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _16 year old Dean Ambrose was sitting on his bed practicing on his acoustic guitar when a soft knock interrupted his strumming of the strings. "Come in."_

 _Robbie Ambrose opened the door to his son's room and stepped inside._

 _"Hey, Dean."_

 _"Hi, dad." Dean greeted sitting the guitar to his right on the bed._

 _"That sounds good, son," Robbie said complimenting Dean on his guitar playing. "You're getting better."_

 _"Oh. Thanks."_

 _Robbie took a seat at the foot of Dean's bed. "For your little garage band?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Good, good. Mom wants to know what you think on going out for Chinese for supper tonight?"_

 _"Sure," Dean answered with a shrug. "Sounds delicious."_

 _"Alrighty. So how did your algebra test go?"_

 _"Oh...got a B+."_

 _"That's great, Dean."_

 _"To be honest, Dad, I think I could have done better."_

 _"Did you do the best you could?"_

 _"Yeah. Of course."_

 _"Then that's all that matters to your mother and I."_

 _"Some of the questions were tricky."_

 _"Algebra's a tricky subject. Still, we're proud of you, buddy, just the same."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _Robbie looked over Dean's left shoulder and saw Kayla sitting at her desk studying. She looked up and waved. Robbie waved back. "Kayla's such a nice girl."_

 _Dean looked over his left shoulder and waved at his school mate. "Yeah. She is."_

 _"Are you going to ask her to prom?"_

 _Dean looked back at his father. "Dad. We're just friends."_

 _"Hey. Friends take friends to prom."_

 _Robbie looked through the window again just as a dark-haired man walked into Kayla's room. It was her mother's new-and very strict-boyfriend named Brad. Brad was holding a piece of paper in front of Kayla's face. He looked upset. He looked angry. Kayla looked scared and very nervous. Brad was yelling at Kayla. He slammed the paper down onto Kayla's desk causing her to jump in her desk chair._

 _"Dad...are you seeing..."_

 _"Yeah, son. I am."_

 _Dean didn't like what he was seeing. Robbie didn't like what he was seeing. Both men were feeling uncomfortable watching the scene unfold before them. Brad kept on yelling at Kayla and it looked liked she was apologizing for whatever might have been on that paper._

 _ ***SMACK***_

 _"NO!" Dean cried out rising from the bed._

 _"Oh no..." Robbie muttered._

 _Brad had backhanded Kayla out of her chair and onto the floor. Brad looked up and made eye-contact with Dean. The look on Brad's face made Dean's stomach flop. Brad reached for the blinds hanging by Kayla's window and pulled them closed. Dean rushed out of his bedroom before Robbie had a second to react._

 _"DEAN! WAIT!"_

 _-"A B Kayla? You got a B on your algebra test?!"_

 _Kayla looked up at Brad with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Brad. I really tried. The questions on that test weren't easy!"_

 _The open palm of Brad's right hand struck Kayla hard across the face. She curled up into a ball on the floor and cried even more._

 _"I expected better from you, little girl. No more excuses. I must teach you a lesson."_

 _Brad removed the leather belt from his pants. He folded it and gave it a tug. Leather snapped against leather. Brad reached down and grabbed a handful of Kayla's long hair and pulled her to her feet. He forced her upper body onto the bed._

 _"Please! Stop!"_

 _"It's for your own good," Brad sneered. His left hand was pressed against the back of her neck holding her down._

 _"This is exactly what you deserve."_

 _"NOOOOOOO!"_

 _Brad brought the belt upward ready to strike only to stop at the sound of the bedroom door slamming open. He turned to see Dean and Robbie rush in. They tackled Brad to the floor. He struggled against their weight trying to hold him down._

 _"GRAB THE BELT, DEAN!"_

 _Dean reached for Brad's right hand and bit down hard causing Brad to cry out in pain. He had finally released the belt._

 _"THE CLOSET, DAD!"_

 _Robbie pulled Brad to his feet and towards the closet. He opened the door and shoved him in. He shut the door and stood in front of it._

 _"Hurry, Dean! The desk chair."_

 _Dean grabbed the desk chair and brought it over to the closet. They jammed in under the door knob so the door would be impossible to open. Brad was yelling and banging on the door demanding they let him out. Robbie and Dean stepped away from the door breathing heavily. Robbie touched his son's right shoulder._

 _"Nice work, son."_

 _"You too, Dad."_

 _Dean turned to see Kayla kneeling by her bed. He walked over and knelt beside her. He examined her face. A large hand print was visible on her left cheek and a cut was visible on her right cheek. Dean was furious. He had nothing to say. He just pulled her close into his arms and let her cry. Robbie joined them by the bedside._

 _"Dean. Why don't you go ahead and take her over to our house? I'll stay here and call the police."_

 _"Sure."_

 _Dean and Robbie assisted Kayla to her feet. Dean had an arm wrapped around her a led her out of the bedroom. Robbie walked over to Kayla's desk and picked up that piece of paper. He examined it and recognized it as the algebra test Dean had also taken. He looked at the grade at the top of the page. Robbie shook his head in disgust._

 _"Over a B. All this over a B on a test."_


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS HAS THE CONCLUSION OF THE FLASHBACK IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.**

 **Chapter 7:**

 _Dean, Seth, Shannon and Kayla were in the living room of the Ambrose's house. Shannon was sitting on the couch next to Kayla, holding an ice pack to Kayla's left cheek. Jennifer was on the phone with Kayla's mom, whom worked at the hospital._

 _"Okay, Anna. We'll see you when you get here." Jennifer ended the call with a sigh. She took a knee in front of Kayla. "She's on her way. Is there anything I can get you?"_

 _"Could I have a glass of water, please?"_

 _"Coming up."_

 _Jennifer made her exit into the kitchen leaving the 4 friends to themselves._

 _"Has your mother's boyfriend ever acted this way towards you before?" Shannon asked._

 _"No. I knew he was strict but...not to this extreme."_

 _"Has he ever put his hands on you before?" Seth asked._

 _"No. Never."_

 _"I don't believe this," Seth whispered. "You saw this happen, Dean. What was the reason behind this assault?"_

 _"Remember that algebra test we took?" he asked his friend who was standing next to him._

 _"Yeah."_

 _Dean turned his back towards the girls and turned Seth with him. "She got a B on her test and he went biserk."_

 _Seth eyed Dean in shock. "You're kidding me."_

 _"I'm not."_

 _Jennifer walked back into the living room and passed Kayla the cup of water. She thanked Jennifer and gulped it down. Kayla handed the cup back to the mother._

 _"Could I have some time alone with Dean, please?"_

 _Shannon handed Kayla the icepack before rising from the couch. Jennifer, Shannon and Seth went out onto the porch leaving Dean and Kayla alone. Dean took his seat next to Kayla._

 _"Are you okay, Kayla?"_

 _"I think so."_

 _Dean took the ice pack from Kayla's hand and held it against her right cheek causing her to flinch._

 _"Sorry. I'm sure it hurts."_

 _"A little. I can't thank you and your father enough for what you did for me."_

 _"It's okay, Kayla. You don't have to thank me."_

 _"Well...is there anything I can do for you in return?"_

 _"Not a thing."_

 _"Oh...alright."_

 _Kayla and Dean sat on the couch in silence for a moment, then spoke simultaneously._

 _"Kayla, would you..." "Dean, would you..."_

 _Dean and Kayla shared a chuckle._

 _"What were you saying, Kayla?"_

 _"You first."_

 _"No, you first."_

 _"I was...I was just going to ask you to the prom."_

 _"Funny, Dean. I was just asking you the same thing."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Really."_

 _Kayla heaved a heavy sigh. "Anyway...will you?"_

 _"Will you?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Yes."_

 **END FLASHBACK**

Kayla reached for her purse off the coat rack by the door of Dean's apartment and settled it over her shoulder.

"Kayla, thanks again for your help today."

"Hey, it was no problem. And thanks for the pizza and soda."

"Not a problem."

"Well, I guess I had better be getting home.

"Okay."

Kayla turned to touch the doorknob only to have Dean reach for it also. Their fingers brushed against one anothers. Their eyes met.

"Oh, excuse me," Dean chuckled.

"Sorry," Kayla added.

Dean turned the doorknob and held the door open for Kayla to exit the apartment.

"I will see you later I hope." Kayla said facing Dean again.

"Yeah. I would like that."

"Um...here's something you didn't know about that night when you came into my room and saved me."

"What was that?"

"I can't believe I'm admitting to this but...it was that night that...it was then that I had secretly fallen for you."

Dean stood there in shock at Kayla's words. She turned from him and walked back to her car. She climbed in and shut the door. The engine came to life and she drove away. Dean walked back into his apartment and shut the door behind him. He went to the couch and sat down, her words running through her head. She had fallen for him that night secretly. What Kayla didn't know about that night was that he too had secretly fallen for her.

-Kayla pulled over next to the sidewalk leading to her apartment and shut off the engine. An idea popped into her head. She took out her cellphone and dialed Shannon. She thought a little Club DKS was in order, one that she hoped would be better than last night. She dialed her friend's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey, Shannon. It's Kayla...I'm good and you?...Good. That's good. Hey I have a question...Are you and Seth busy next Saturday night?...The fair is coming to town and I was wondering if you and Seth would like to go with me...Great...I haven't asked Dean yet, but I will. I'm sure he would like to go too...Okay. Talk to you later. Give a shout-out to Seth for me too, please?...Alright. Bye-bye."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8:**

The Boston Fair was in full swing. The smell of food, the sounds of screaming from the rides, laughter. A cool fall night with a full moon. The night was perfect. The weather was perfect. It was a perfect night for a Club DKS reunion.

"Okay, guys," Seth began. "Let's have some fun."

"Sounds good to me," Shannon agreed.

"I think tonight will have a better outcome than last week when we got together," Kayla chimed in.

"As long as there's no slapping involved," Dean commented as he glanced at Kayla.

"Dean, I said I was sorry for..."

"Just giving you a hard time, Kayla," Dean answered with a wink that made Kayla shudder. Or was it the cool breeze that made her shudder? She didn't know.

"Let's move on from the slapping conversation," Seth stated. "What shall we do first?"

Kayla's eyes caught a game where you had to throw a ball at 3 stacked bottles to try and knock them down.

"Hey, Dean. How's your throwing arm these days," Kayla asked pointing at the game.

"Aha. Seth, whatdaya say?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Loud and clear."

"You're on."

The girls followed the guys to the game whispering back and forth on if either one could knock down all 3 bottles. Seth stepped up first. He paid for 5 balls for 3 dollars, then got into position. Shannon encouraged him while rubbing his shoulders. Seth picked up a balled, rubbed it between his palms, and threw. The ball knocked down 2 bottles. Seth picked up another ball, threw it and missed completely.

"Come on, baby. You've got this," Shannon said.

Seth picked up another ball and chucked it at the 3rd bottle. * **CLANG*** Target struck.

Seth whooped as Shannon wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"Good job, young man. Pick any stuffed animal you want."

"How about the pink bear with the white paws and stomach?" Seth suggested.

The operator of the game picked up the bear and handed it to Seth, whom handed it to his wife. "Aww. It's so cute. Thanks, honey."

"No problem, sugar. Alright, Dean. You're next. Think you can do better?"

Dean walked up to the game and payed 3 dollars for 5 balls. The balls were placed in front of him. He cracked his knuckles and licked his fingertips before picking up the first ball.

"Good luck, Dean," Kayla said.

Dean eyed the bottles carefully. He took a light breath, pulled his right arm back and tossed the ball. ***CLANG*** The ball connected with all 3 bottles, knocking them off the platform and landing on the ground. Seth's mouth opened in shock.

"YES!" Dean shouted.

"Nice job!" Kayla congratulated throwing her arms around his neck. She then took a step back. "Oh. Sorry. Got a little over-excited."

Dean chuckled. "I kinda miss that actually," he admitted.

"Well done, young sir. Your prize?"

"Um...let's go with the red teddy bear."

The man handed the prize to Dean. He passed it over to Kayla. "Red's still your favorite color, right?"

"You remembered?"

"Yeah. Of course. Okay, everyone. How about a ride?"

Both Kayla and Shannon walked in front of the guys.

"I can't believe it. You actually did it."

"What can I say? I was known as Mr. Golden Arm in school. You on the other hand..."

"Okay, so I wasn't as talented as you in softball when it came to throwing. But when it came to hitting..."

Seth reached up and smacked Dean on the left cheek. Not too hard, but enough to stun. "I was always on target."

Seth walked away from Dean to catch up to the girls. Dean flexed his jaw.

"So much for a slap-free evening," he muttered.

-Ride after ride, game after game. Even fun houses were an adventure. The mirrors contorted their bodies in weird ways causing the 4 friends to laugh.

Kayla caught sight of a ride known as slingshot. She talked Shannon into riding it with her. Both girls got strapped in securely. The seat reclined backwards before being released into the air. They went bouncing around, turning upside down, screaming their hearts out. Dean and Seth stood safely on the ground laughing at their girls being tossed about. After the ride was over, Shannon and Kayla joined the guys back onto the ground.

"How was it, ladies?" Seth asked.

"Talk about heart-racing," Shannon commented.

"Adrenaline rush all the way," Kayla added.

"So what now?" Dean wondered. "We've pretty much done everything there was to do tonight at the fair."

"Actually..." Kayla began. "I have a little idea."

"What's that?" Shannon asked.

Kayla looked behind her at the ride that her and Shannon just departed. She looked at Shannon and smirked before turning her eyes towards Dean and Seth.

"Oooohhhh..." Shannon said catching on at what Kayla was getting at.

Dean and Seth looked up at the ride, then at each other, then at Shannon and Kayla.

"No," Seth stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes," Kayla answered.

"No," Dean repeated.

"Yes," Shannon echoed.

"Come on, guys," Kayla pleaded. "We did it. It wasn't that bad."

"Absolutely not," Dean said.

"I'll love you forever, Seth," Shannon replied.

"Oh come on!" Seth remarked. "That's not fair, Shannon."

Shannon batted her eyelashes at her husband.

"Uh-uh, Shannon. Kayla. Their is no way that Dean and I are going to ride that thing. There is no way you're talking us into it."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9**

"I can't believe they talked us into this, Dean," Seth said after getting buckled into his seat.

"Oh the things we do for the ladies."

"Tell me about it."

-"Look at them, Kayla," Shannon laughed. "I can't believe they're doing this."

"Me neither."

The seat to the ride began to lean backwards until Dean and Seth were looking up at the sky. It was then as the ride was in position, the smile on Kayla's face vanished.

"Oh no..." Kayla muttered.

"What's wrong?" Shannon asked.

"How could I forget?"

"Forget...forget what?"

-Seth and Dean were laying back, waiting for the ride to begin.

"This is all your fault, Seth. Saying 'yes' knowing I didn't want to do this."

"What? _My_ fault? How is it _MY_ fault?

Dean answered rapidly through clenched teeth, his words running together. "Because the last time I was on a ride like this that went up, down, all around, I got sick and threw up."

Realization hit Seth like a ton of bricks. He closed his eyes and hit his head on the seat. "Why in the world didn't you remind me or say anything?"

"Why in the world did you think I kept saying..." Blast off. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Dean and Seth took off in the air, flipping and bouncing, screaming their lungs out. Kayla and Shannon watch from the ground as Dean and Seth were being twisted around and about. The motions of the ride were taking a toll on Dean and he began to feel dizzy.

"Seth...I...I don't feel so good."

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't you throw up on me. You hear me?"

-Shannon, Seth and Kayla stood by a porta potty as Dean was emptying his stomach. Sounds of vomiting escaped from inside and Kayla felt terrible that she had forced Dean on that ride. Moments later, Dean exited the porta potty, rubbing his stomach.

"How are you feeling, Dean?" Shannon asked concerned.

"Better now..." * **burp*** "I think."

"Dean, I am so sorry. If only I had remembered..."

"No worries. I'll be fine. I think I've had enough fun for one night."

"Me too," Seth stated. "Let's head home."

-Kayla pulled up to Dean's apartment in her red grand prix. She put her car in park, then turned off the ignition.

"Dean. Again, I am so very sorry for earlier. I feel awful."

"Kayla. Again, it's fine. No worries. _Hakuna Matata._ "

"Let me make it up to you. Anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything. Just name it."

Dean thought for a moment, then smirked. "Dinner."

"Dinner? Where? When?"

"Yes, dinner. My apartment. Next Friday night at 6:30. I mean...that is...if you're not busy."

"Should I bring anything?"

"Just you."

"Alright. You have a deal. I'll be her next Friday night at around 6:30."

"Okay. I had a great time tonight."

"Me too. Hope your stomach gets to feeling better."

"Oh it will. See you later, Kayla."

"Have a good night, Dean."

Dean reached for the handle on her car door, then paused. He turned in his seat and locked eyes with her. "The last time you were over here, you told me that that night I saved you, you secretly were falling for me."

"Yeah. Why? What about it?"

"I had done the same thing. I had secretly fallen for you."

Kayla sat in silence, then sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know if you would feel the same way about me."

Dean opened the car door and exited the vehicle. He shut the door gently, then walked the cement pathway to his apartment. Kayla waited until he was inside his apartment before starting the car again and driving away.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10**

Dean slicked his hair back and smoothed out his black dressed 3/4 sleeved shirt. He didn't want to be too fancy. He just wanted to keep it simple. Black dressed shirt, nice pair of blue jeans. Just his style. He ran his hands over his clean-shaven face before picking up the cologne and dabbing himself with it. Kayla was on her way to his apartment. He looked at the bathroom clock. 6:23. She would be here any moment now.

Dean went to the kitchen and pulled out a couple of red candlesticks and placed them in the holders on his dining table. He struck a match and lit the wick of the candles. He blew out the flame on the match and glanced at the table setting. Again. Simple. Two candles. Red napkins folded nicely with silverware nestled on top, red table cloth, and a bucket of ice cradling a bottle of sparkling white grape juice. He remembered Kayla didn't drink so he went with the alternative. The timer in the kitchen went off signaling that the alfredo pesto linguine with chicken was ready to be taken out of the oven. He walked over to the stove, oven mits on his hands, and opened the door to the oven. He pulled the dinner out of the oven, careful not to burn himself and sat it on the stove.

 ***DING-DONG***

Kayla was here. He removed his oven mits and sat them on the counter to his left. One last glance at the tablesetting, then he walked to the door. He took a deep breath and exhaled in hopes that it would help to calm his nerves. That worked. He opened the door revealing Kayla standing there. She wore her auburn hair loosely around her shoulders. She wore black dress slacks and a red silk button-down shirt. She looked very pretty. Uh-oh. The nerves were acting up again.

"Hi, Dean."

"Hello, Kayla. You look nice."

"Thank you. So do you."

"Thank you."

"I know you said 6:30, but I'm a few minutes early."

"That's alright with me. I just pulled supper out of the oven. Come on in."

The radio was playing softly in the background as Kayla and Dean were dining on their meal. They had just finished eating the main course and it was now time for desert. Dean went by Mrs. Anderson's bakery and picked up a couple slices of blackberry cobler. He warmed those up for a few minutes, then served them in bowls with a cold scoop of vanilla ice cream. Dean and Kayla sat and talked and laughed and reminisced. It was as if nothing ever changed.

"So do you still play guitar? I noticed your guitar case when I helped you unpack the other day."

"Off and on. I think of it as my escape from the world. There was always something about it. Just drifting away to the sounds of the notes being played." Dean picked up his glass to take a drink of the sparkling beverage. "It's my relaxation. I'm no Jimi Hendrix, but..."

"In my honest opinion, I think you are just as good as Jimi Hendrix."

Dean had to spit the contents of his drink back into his glass to keep from doing a spit take from laughing. "Wow. I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. I will also compliment on the meal tonight. It was fascinatingly delicious. Where did you learn how to cook?"

"Thank you. I learned from Gordon Ramsay."

Kayla cocked an eyebrow. "Really."

"No." Kayla chuckled. "I'm not usually intimidated. But if you step into the kitchen with _that_ guy and he was teaching you a few tricks of the trade in cooking, and if you did something wrong causing him to drop expletives left and right, throwing insults in your face." Dean began his impersonation of the well-known chef with the British accent. "Dean, you ugly piece of garbage! This dish looks like something a cat threw up! This is blankity-blank raw! It's blankity-blank overcooked! It's crap!"

Kayla was laughing so hard tears were falling from her eyes. "Oh, Dean. You've watched way too much Hell's Kitchen."

Dean chuckled. "Like I said, I don't intimidate easily. But if I stepped into the kitchen with him and I created an error where he would start verbally attacking me, I would probably have to change my pants."

Kayla shook her head as her laughing ceased. "Oh, Dean. You always knew how to make me laugh."

"I guess I still do."

Kayla and Dean shared a smile before Kayla spoke again, a bit more serious. "I kinda miss this. You and me doing stuff together."

"I miss it too."

"When you left, it was like a big part of me was missing. When you left, you took my heart with you."

"I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't moved. Would we still have been together. Would we have been married? Have a home with a couple of kids?"

"I don't know. I really don't know."

Kayla reached for her napkin sitting by her glass, but the back of her hand knocked the glass off the table and the drink splattering on the carpet.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry, Dean," Kayla said rising from the table napking in hand.

"It's okay, Kayla," Dean said grabbing his own napkin and kneeling to the floor to try to clean up the spot. Kayla got down on the floor in front of him.

"Here, let me help."

"It's no problem. I've got it."

Kayla and Dean pressed the napkins to the carpet, trying to soak up the liquid. Their eyes locked. Neither one said a word. Blue eyes met green eyes. How Kayla missed staring into those lovely pools of blue.

They leaned closer until their lips locked into a soft, tender kiss. She gladly returned the kiss. She missed the taste of his lips, the way he kissed, the way he made her feel. Dean missed it too. The kiss broke after a moment and they glanced at each other, not saying a word. Kayla blinked her eyes rapidly and rose to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I have to go."

Dean quickly rose to his feet. "Wait, Kayla. I'm sorry. I did something wrong, didn't I?"

"No, no, no, it's not that it's..."

"You felt it. Didn't you?"

Kayla stopped just before she reached the door.

"Admit it, Kayla. You felt it."

Kayla sighed as she turned around to face him. "I felt it."

Dean approached her. "And you're scared. Believe me, I'm scared too."

"You are?"

"Yes. I am," Dean replied as he stood in front of her.

"I thought those feelings were long gone."

"So did I. I know you want to go home but...I don't want you too."

"You want me to stay?"

"Please. I'm not saying I want to make love to you, I just...I don't want to be alone tonight. Just one night is all I ask."

Looking into those pleading eyes, there was no way she could turn him down.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 11**

Seth and Shannon were sitting in their living room just finishing up a movie. They had finished off their bowls of neopolitan ice cream and Shannon was wrapped in a blanket with Seth's arms cradled around her. It was a cool fall night and they were being kept warm by blankets and a fire going in the fireplace.

"Oh, Shannon. I love nights like this. Just watching a movie, eating ice cream, and spending time with my lovely Austrailan lady."

"I love this too. Spending these wonderful nights with my favorite American man."

Seth snuggle closer to his wife and kissed the top of her head. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course. But do you know that I love you?"

"Without a shadow of a doubt."

"How do you think Dean and Kayla's night went tonight?"

"I hope it went okay."

"Kayla seemed a little nervous when she talked to me earlier on the phone. I told her it was just butterflies in her stomach. It's natural."

"I always thought they made a cute couple growing up. Seeing them at the fair the other night...it got me wondering if there was anything there that could possibly respark their relationship."

"You know, I thought the same thing. They are so good together."

"I agree."

Shannon looked up into her husband's eyes. "And so are we."

"I agree infinity."

They shared a soft peck on the lips, which grew into a more loving passionate kiss. After the kissing ceased, she rested her head on his shoulder and yawned.

"Uh-oh," Seth said. "Don't get tired on me now."

"Oh, I've had a long day. Running errands all day, going to the store. It takes a toll on little ol' me."

"Well, why don't you go on upstairs and go to bed?"

"I have to clean up these bowls first and fold up these blankets..."

"You forget you have a husband that can do this stuff for you cause he loves you so much."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Now get your butt upstairs, close your eyes, and go to sleep."

Shannon smiled up at Seth. "Alright. Fine."

Shannon removed the blanket from her body and sat it to her right on the couch before rising to her feet. She brought her arms up to the air to stretch and made her way to the stairway.

"Good night, Seth."

"Good night, babe."

She began to walk the steps to the second floor of their house to the bedroom. She stopped at the 5th step and turned.

"I could help clean up you know."

"You go on ahead. I'll get this cleaned up. Go on up to bed."

"Now that I think of it, I want you to come to bed with me. That stuff can wait till tomorrow. It won't go anywhere."

"I'll get this taken care of and I'll be right up there with you."

"Now, when I said, 'I want you to come to bed with me'...I didn't mean to sleep."

Seth stopped folding the blanket he had in his hands and looked up at his wife. She smiled down at him and gave him a little wink before taking the rest of the steps to the bedroom. Seth thought for a moment, then smirked. He rapidly dropped the blanket on the couch.

"She's right. This can wait till tomorrow."

-The next afternoon found Kayla, Seth, and Shannon sitting in their kitchen, having a nice conversation while sipping on hot cocoa.

"So, how did last night go with Dean," Shannon asked her friend.

"It went really well. We had dinner, talked and..."Kayla paused.

"And..." Seth pried.

"And then..."Kayla took a sip of her hot cocoa to calm her nerves. "We kissed."

"Whoa!" Seth exclaimed happily.

"Seriously," Shannon asked.

"Seriously, Shannon."

"How did it feel?"

"Like...magic. Like nothing ever changed. He asked me to stay the night with him, so I did."

"Wow."

Seth began to ask. "Did you guys by chance..."

"What? No! Not that!"

"Hey, just curious."

"No. We didn't. He just told me he didn't want to be alone and I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't leave him. We went to sleep and I woke up in his arms. We talked a little more this morning on trying our relationship again and I said yes."

"So, I guess it's safe to say that you two are back together again," Shannon wondered.

"Very safe to say."

Shannon reached forward and patted her friend's hand. "That's great, Kayla. We're both happy for you."

"Very happy for you," Seth added.

"Thank you. So, are you guys still up or a visit to my 3rd and 4th grade class on Monday?"

"Yeah," Seth answered. "We'd be glad to come by and see the kids. Right, my Aussie Girl?"

"Right, my American Male."

"That's great. And FYI, I might have one more joining you guys on Monday too."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 12**

"Hello, guys and gals. My name is Seth Rollins. I want to tell you a little bit about myself. This is where I went to school after I moved here from Louisville, Kentucky. I went to this school when I was 12 years old. And also, I was in the same class as your teacher, Miss. Kayla Greene."

"Really, Miss. Greene," a blond hair freckle-faced girl asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Seth and myself have been friends for many, many years now. He's a pretty cool guy. Haven't we, Seth?"

"Absolutely. And this lady standing to the right of your teacher, her name is Shannon Rollins. She is my beautiful wife all the way from Australia." Shannon gave a wave to the class. "You'll be hearing from her later on. Anyway, after I graduated, I enrolled into college to become and architect. Just recently, I became a head architect for an organization I've been working with and a raise in pay." A little boy in the front row raised his hand. "Yes, sir?"

"What's an architect?"

"That's a good question..." he read the boy's name plate. "Jimmy. An architect is a construction worker or a builder. All the buildings you see around town, even your school, designed and build by an architect. Like me. We used bricks, cement, lumber, power tools. Think of it as the grown-up version of legos. Everyone here obviously knows what a lego is right? If you don't, then you are not of this world. You are an alien from outer space."

The 3rd and 4th graders laughed at his little joke.

-"As you heard earlier, my name is Shannon Rollins. I am the wife of that handsome guy behind me. I too am a friend to your teacher and have also attended this school when I was 16. If you don't know where Australia is, your teacher can point it out to you on a map some time. Now, after I graduated from this school, I went to college to become a health instructor or a personal trainer. I work in a gym and people come to me wanting to better their lives; want to lose weight, eat healthier, exercise, that kind of thing. I will demonstrate an exercise we do so if everyone could grab an encyclopedia from the bookshelf and bring it back to your desk, but don't sit down."

The kids went over to retrieve the heavy book from the shelf and brought it back to their desks. "Good, good. Now, this will be your version of barbell lifts. What a barbell is is a long metal with black weights on the end. They plates can range from 5 pounds to higher. So what I want you to do is take your book and hold it over your head. Thank you. Try to keep your backs as straight as possible. Now what you will do is raise them above your head 10 times while I count. Ready? Books in position. And go."

Shannon couted up from 1 to 10, then told the students to place the books on their desks. "Well done, everyone. Did that make you tired?" An array of yeses arose from the kids. "How about 10 more?" Groaning souded throughout the class causing Shannon to chuckle. "Only kidding."

-Kayla was in the middle of teaching the class about science when there was a knock at the door. Seth went to answer it for her. In walked a police officer and the kids gasped.

"I'm looking for a Miss Kayla Greene."

"That would be me."

The deputy walked up to the teacher. "Miss. Greene, I'm officer Dean Ambrose. I was called in under an investigation."

"Investigation? For what, Mr. Ambrose."

Dean removed his sunglasses. "That's Officer Ambrose to you, ma'am. And the reason for investigation is you handing out too much homework to this fine group of kids."

Kayla looked at her students, then back at Dean in mock irritation. "I did no such thing."

"Really? That's not the rumor going around at this school. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take you in." Kayla let out a fake scoff. "Don't scoff and roll your eyes at me, Miss. Greene. Now turn around and place your hands behind your back."

"This is ridiculous," Kayla muttered.

After snapping the cuffs in place, Dean turned Kayla back around to face him."

"Miss. Kayla Greene. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law..."

"You have no warrant to arrest me."

Dean removed a folded up piece of paper from his back pants pocket and held it in front of Kayla's face. Kayla chuckled. "Please. You call that a warrant?"

Dean placed the paper on the desk with a sigh. "Alright. Fine." He then removed the hat from his head. "How's this for your warrant?"

Dean pulled Kayla close and planted a lingering kiss directly on her lips. The class chuckled at the show of affection before Dean pulled away and turned to the class.

"So, that's how an arrest is made. Normally, I wouldn't kiss the person I was arresting, but, I couldnt' resist and she's just so doggone pretty. Plus...she's my girlfriend."

"Oooooohhhhhh..." came the reply of the class.

"Should I let her go?"

"Yeah!"

Dean turned Kayla around and removed the handcuffs from her wrists. "Okay. Now. Since it's almost lunch time, I have a surprise for everyone. I bought pizza for the entire class. PIZZA PARTY!"

"YAY!"

-The kids were all at their desks eating pizza while the adults were doing the same at the back of the class.

"Thank you guys for coming out here today. The kids seemed to enjoy you being here today."

"Sure thing, Kayla," Shannon said. "It was fun."

"Yeah it was," Seth added. "Makes me want to have a kid."

"Oh, we will. Someday."

"So, what did you think, Dean?"

Dean swallowed his bite of pizza. "It was fun. Really fun. I forgot to ask, did I have the cuffs on too tight?"

"Oh, no. Not at all. You were very gentle. By the way, what was up with that kiss?"

"My instincts got the best of me. I couldn't resist." Dean stated with a wink

Seth spoke up. "So. Anybody got any plans for this Saturday night?"


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 13**

Shooter's Pub and Grill was quite busy on many a Saturday night. Tonight was no different. The place was packed. The food smelled delicious. The band was playing covers of different rock songs. Tonight was going to be another good night for a certain group of 4.

Dean, Kayla, Seth, and Shannon were sitting around a table just laughing and talking it up, eating on burgers and drinking up sodas and beers. They were drifting back into the past talking about school, parties, going to the movies. So many wonderful memories that Club DKS had made prior to Dean moving away.

The leader of the rock cover group announced that they were going to take a 30 minute break and they hoped everyone was enjoying their evening. Seth looked at the drummer and recognized him immediately.

"Well, well, well." Seth turned to Dean. "I thought the lead singer sounded familiar. Jake Myers on the microphone, Steve Cash on the keyboards. Roman Reigns on the drums. It's our old garage band The Shield."

Dean turned to look at the stage. "Well, I'll be a son of a gun. It is The Shield. Who's playing the bass guitar and the electric guitar?"

"No idea. We should go say hello."

"Oh, I don't know."

"Go ahead, guys," Shannon said. "Kayla and I will be fine here by ourselves. We'll just be talking girly stuff."

"You sure?" Seth asked.

"Yeah," Kayla chimed in. "Go on. We'll be fine."

Dean and Seth rose from their seats and departed from the table, leaving the girls talking amongst themselves. They found Roman sitting on the side stage steps drinking from a bottle of water.

"Hey, Roman! What's up?"

Roman turned to his left to see who had addressed him and smiled as he stood to his feet. "No way! Seth Rollins! Good to see you, man."

"Likewise," Seth answered as they two buddies embraced.

"It's been a while," Roman stated as he pulled back. "And who's your friend?"

"You remember Dean Ambrose, don't you?"

"What?" Roman looked again. "Dean Ambrose? Is that you?"

"Hello, Roman. It's been too long."

Roman gave a friendly hug to his former bandmate, slapping him on the back. He then held him out arms length. "Look at you. I hardly recognized you, Dean. Last time I saw you, you had long hair and...you put on some muscle too from the looks of it. A bit of scruff to the baby face. Still the same dimples and blue eyes."

"You look great yourself, Roman."

"What brings you back to Boston?"

"I moved back."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I missed Boston. Missed my friends. I just wanted to come home."

"Well, welcome home, brother."

"Thanks. So I see the band is still together with some new recruits."

"Oh yeah. Brad Hayes on bass and Alan Witt on electric guitar. I'll have to introduce you guys to them. They took over bass and guitar duties after you moved, Dean, and Seth respectfully left the band after that."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah," Seth answered. "It wasn't the same without you, Dean. I tried to keep going for another month or so, but..." Seth finished his sentence with a shrug.

"Wow. I'm sorry, guys. I really am. I don't know what else to say."

"Hey." Roman interrupted. "All water under the bridge. How about you guys come with me and say 'Hello' to the rest of the guys?"

-"I'm thinking on getting a hair cut next week," Kayla stated. "What do you think? Something a little shorter than now, but where it could still frame my face. Would you go get one with me?"

"I don't see why not. And, if you're up for it, we could also go get our nails done, maybe a massage? Shopping?"

"Ooooh...a girls weekend. When's the last time we did anything like that?"

"Not sure, but it's long overdue." Shannon looked over Kayla's left shoulder. "Looks like the band is coming back to the stage."

Kayla and Shannon watched as the band known as The Shield returned to the stage to play some more music. Jake on the microphone, Steve on keyboards, Roman on the drums and...did their eyes deceive them?

"Huh?" Shannon said.

"What?" Kayla added.

Jake, Steve, Roman...Seth on bass and Dean on guitar?

Kayla turned her attention back to Shannon. "Can you believe this?"

"No way."

Kayla and Shannon rose from their table and rushed over to the stage where a Shield reunion was about to begin.


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ALL CREDIT GOES TO BAD ENGLISH FOR THE USE OF THEIR SONG IN THIS CHAPTER. IT'S USED FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY! Thanks to my friend for the recommendation of this song (you know who you are). This song happens to be one of my favorites also.**

 **CHAPTER 14**

Kayla and Shannon made their way to the front of the stage as the band mates prepared for the 2nd half of their performance that night.

"Okay, everybody," Jake said stepping up to the microphone. "We're gonna start the next part of our show here for you tonight. But before we do, I'm gona give a little history lesson to you. We have 2 different individuals taking over the guitar and bass duties for the next two songs. These two guys used to play with us a long time ago, when we first started as a garage band. Unfortunately, they left the band after one of them moved away from town. But, he moved back to Boston and is going to jam with us along with his buddy.

So, now let me introduce to you 2 of the coolest dudes you will ever meet. On the bass guitar to my left. Mr. Seth Rollins!"

Seth stepped forward and gave a little bow to the crowd. He spotted Shannon in the crowd and blew a kiss to her.

"Whoa. Who's eye are you catching in the crowd there, Sethie?" Jake asked.

"That would be my wife, Shannon Rollins."

"Oh, how wonderful. You must really love her, huh?"

"I adore her."

"Love is a wonderful thing. And now to my right, on electric guitar. Let's welcome back to Boston, Mr. Dean Ambrose!"

The crowd applauded and he stepped forward and waved. He caught Kayla's eyes staring at him from the front of the stage and gave a little wink, which she returned happily.

"So, tell me, Dean. Are you married yet?"

"No." Some of the girls in the audience threw whistles his direction. "Sorry, ladies. Just because I'm not married doesn't mean a lady hasn't already claimed my heart. You're just too late."

"So, you do have a love interest. Care to share her name?"

"Miss. Kayla Greene."

"Welcome, Shannon and Kayla. We are glad you could be here tonight. And now, we are going to start the 2nd half with a classic 80's rock ballad. But before we do, Seth, are you ready?"

Seth answered with the opening bass line to Bon Jovi's 'Living On A Prayer'.

"Nice. How about you, Dean? Are you ready?"

Dean's fingers strummed the opening notes to Skillet's 'Monster'.

"I'll take that as a yes. Okay, guys. Let's do this."

The keyboards began to play the opening notes of Bad English's power ballad 'When I See You Smile'.

 **Verse 1**

 _Sometimes I wonder how I'd ever make it through_

 _Through this world without having you. I just wouldn't have a clue._

 _'Cause sometimes it seems like this world's closing in on me._

 _And there's no way of breaking free. And then I see you reach for me._

 _Sometimes I wanna give up, wanna give in, wanna quit the fight._

 _And then I see you baby, and everything's alright, everything's alright._

 **Chorus**

 _When I see you smile, I can face the world, Oh, oh._

 _You know I can do anything._

 _When I see you smile, I see a ray of light, oh, oh._

 _I see it shining right through the rain._

 _When I see you smile, baby, when I see you smile at me._

 _Oh yeah._

 **Verse 2**

 _Baby's there's nothing in this world that could ever do_

 _What the touch of your hand can do. It's like nothing that I ever knew. Hey._

 _And when the rain is falling, I don't feel it cause you're here with me now._

 _And one look at you baby, is all I'll ever need, all I'll ever need._

 **Chorus**

 _When I see you smile, I can face the world, oh, oh._

 _You know I can do anything._

 _When I see you smile, I see a ray of light, oh, oh._

 _I see you shining right through the rain._

 _When I see you smile, baby when I see you smile at me._

 **Bridge**

 _Sometimes I wanna give up, I wanna give in, I wanna quit the fight._

 _Then one look at you baby and everything's alright._

 _Hey, everything's alright. It's alright!_

The crowd cheered as Dean ripped into the guitar solo. Kayla watched as Dean played the notes to perfection. It was like she said. Just like Jimi Hendrix.

 **Chorus**

 _When I see you smile, I can face the world, oh. oh._

 _You know I can do anything._

 _When I see you smile, I see a ray of light, oh, oh._

 _I see you shining right through the rain. Yeah._

 _When I see you smile, I can face the world, oh, oh._

 _You know I can do anything now._

 _When I see you smile, oh yeah. Baby when I see you smile._

 _Smile at me._


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ALL CREDIT GOES TO NELSON FOR THE USE OF THEIR SONG IN THIS CHAPTER. IT'S USED FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!**

 **CHAPTER 15**

The crowd applauded the band on their rendition on the famous 80's ballad. It was an amazing performance. When Seth and Dean played together for the first time in 10 years, especially with the band, it was like nothing had ever changed. It was like the magic was still there.

"Okay, everyone," Jake said. "We promised two songs with these two fine gentlemen. But before we get to our next song, we need Brad and Alan to come back out here for this song."

Brad and Alan made their way to the stage with acoustic guitars in their hands. Dean and Seth traded the electric guitar and the bass guitar for the acoustic ones.

"So what did you all think of Seth and Dean playing with us? Weren't they great?"

The crowd cheered and applauded their appreciation for the two buddies.

"Now, we're going to be doing a little early-90's tune for you. However, it's going to be a little different. Instead of me taking over for the lead vocals for this track, we will do it like we did in the older days. We are going to have Rollins and Ambrose take over the lead vocals for this song. Is that alright with you, Seth?"

"Absolutely."

"How about you, Dean?"

"Bring it on, man."

"Alright. Let's do this thing."

Dean stepped up and gave the count. "Ready, Seth? 1-2-3-4."

Seth's fingers strummed at the strings of the guitar, playing the opening riff to the classic 90's tune.

 _ **VERSE 1**_

 _ **(BAND)**_ _Here she comes._

 _ **(Seth)**_ _Mm, just like an angel._

 _Seems like forever that she's been on my mind._

 _Nothing has changed, she thinks I'm a waste of her time._

 _ **(BAND)**_ _There she goes._

 _ **(Dean)**_ _No, she don't know what she's missing._

 _Can't she see I'll never give up the fight._

 _I'll do all I can. She understands my desire._

 _ **(D,S)**_ _I've been on the outside looking in._

 _Let me into your heart, oh._

 _There's nothing on Earth that should keep us apart. Baby_

 _ **CHORUS**_

 _ **(ALL BAND)**_ _I can't live without your love and affection._

 _I can't face another night on my own._

 _I'd give up my pride to save me from being alone._

 _'Cause I can't live without your love._

 _ **(D,S)**_ _Ooh, your love._

 _ **VERSE 2**_

 _ **(BAND)**_ _So I wait_

 _ **(Dean)**_ _Mm, here for an answer._

 _Wonder if tomorrow will be like yesterday._

 _ **(Seth)**_ _I keep holding on, can't go on living this way, baby._

 _ **(D,S)**_ _I've been on the outside looking in._

 _Bring my tears to an end, oh._

 _I realize it's no use for me to pretend. Oh yeah._

 _ **CHORUS**_

 _ **(ALL BAND)**_ _I can't live without your love and affection._

 _I can't face another night on my own._

 _I'd give up my pride to save me from being alone._

 _'Cause I can't live without your love._

 _ **(Guitar Solo)**_

 _ **BRIDGE**_

 _ **(BAND)**_ _For your love..._

 _ **(Seth)**_ _I put my arms around you._

 _ **(BAND)**_ _For your love..._

 _ **(Dean)**_ _And find the strength to tell you._

 _ **(BAND)**_ _For your love..._

 _ **(D,S)**_ _I can't live without your..._

 _ **CHORUS**_

 _ **(ALL BAND)**_ _I can't live without your love and affection._

 _I can't face another night on my own._

 _I'd give up my pride to save me from being alone._

 _Baby, I can't live without your love and affection._

 _ **(Seth)**_ _I just can't go on this way anymore._

 _ **(Dean)**_ _As hard as I try, there's one thing that I know for sure._

 _ **(D,S)**_ _I can't live without your love._ _ **(Band)**_ _There she goes._

 _ **(Dean)**_ _I can't live without your love._ _ **(Band)**_ _There she goes._

 _ **(Seth)**_ _I can't live without your love._ _ **(Band)**_ _There she goes._

 _ **(Dean)**_ _I can't live without your love._

 _ **(End song)**_

Cheering and applause sounder from those in attendance as Dean and Seth removed the acoustic guitars from their bodies and nestled them on the guitar stands.

Jake stepped up to the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up one more time for Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose!"

They gave a little wave to the crowd before walking off the stage. Kayla and Shannon went and met them as the descended the side stage steps.

"You were amazing!" Shannon said wrapping her arms around her husband's neck.

"Thank you, darlin'" Seth replied before kissing her on the lips. "It was fun. Just like old times."

Shannon and Seth walked back to the table leaving Kayla and Dean to themselves.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. I did. Felt like the old days."

"You did great."

"Thanks."

"What did I tell you? Just as good as Jimi Hendrix."

"Just call me Deany Hendrix."

Kayla scrunched up her nose. "I like Dean Ambrose better."

"Fair enough."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

45 minutes passed after the little performances and the 4 friends were ready to head home for the night.

"So, will you guys play with the band again?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know. Maybe," Seth answered.

"You guys did great," Kayla commented. "I say if they ask you back, go for it."

"We just might. What do you say, Dean?"

"I'm game."

Just as the 4 individuals were walking past the bar area, Kayla a little slap to her rear end.

"Ow."

The exclamation brought them to a stop.

"What?" Dean said standing on her right side.

"Why did you smack me on the butt?"

"What?" Dean answered confused. "I didn't touch you."

Kayla looked up at him a little confused herself. "You didn't?"

"No," he answered truthfully.

"Oh. Well, who did?"

Dean looked at the men at the bar drinking their beverages until he saw a man looking their direction. The tattooed man, black hair, 30's turned his head to the left in an attempt to hide his snickering. Dean told Kayla to stay with Seth and Shannon before approaching the guy at the bar.

"Did you just tap her?"

"Oh come on, man. It's no big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal. She's my girlfriend."

"Oh...your girlfriend huh? She's one fine looking female. Hey, baby. Why don't you come over here and sit on my lap?"

The guy laughed as Kayla turned her eyes to the floor.

"Hey, hey, hey. Maybe...when she done with you, maybe she could waltz on over to me and get some lovin' from a _real_ man instead of a puny little leech like you."

Dean turned his eyes to Kayla, who was still looking down at the floor. Seth pulled her close to his side.

"Listen, pal," Dean said looking at the man. "You can say whatever you want about me. But show my girlfriend some respect, alright?"

The man, all 6'8 and quite muscular, stood toe-to-toe with Dean, whom only stood 4 inches shorter than this mountain of a man did. Yet, it didn't matter to Dean. He didn't back up a step.

"What are you gonna do about it, punk?"

The bar tender stepped forward. "Hold on, Braun. We don't want any trouble in this place."

"Braun?" Dean asked.

"Strowman. Braun Strowman. And I will confess. Yes, I tapped your girlfriend on the rear. I have no problem kicking yours. In the parking lot."

Oh boy. This mammoth of a man known as Braun Strowman was challenging Dean Ambrose to a fight.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Braun," Dean stated.

Braun cocked his head to the side. "Really?"

-A hard right hook to the face sent Dean stomach first to the gravelly parking lot outside the pub. People surrounded the two opponents, some cheering for Braun, others for Dean. Seth had the girls standing under the doorjam of the pub out of harms way.

Dean began rising from the pavement shaking his head back and forth, trying to relieve the cobwebs. He stood wobbiily to his feet and faced Braun.

"Wow," Braun laughed. "That punch opened you up, man."

Dean felt blood run down his left cheek. "This ain't my first scuffle, trust me."

"Even against a guy as big as me? Come on. I'll give you a free shot." Braun pointed to his jaw line tauntingly. "Right here. Bullseye. Easy target."

Dean balled up his fist and swung. Braun's head snapped back at the force of the blow. He looked back at Dean laughing, rubbing his jaw.

"What was that? That was weak. Is that all you've got? Please...tell me you can do better than that."

Dean balled up his fist again and took another swing. Braun caught Dean by the wrist. Dean took another swing with his left fist, but Braun blocked that one too. He now had Dean by both wrists.

"Wow. You really are pathetic."

Braun released Dean's wrists, then backhanded Dean hard across the right cheek sending him down to the ground again. Dean tried to rise, but his back was stomped on causing him to cry out.

-"Can't you do something to help him," Shannon asked Seth.

"I would, but..."

"But what?" Kayla asked.

"He gave me specific instructions."

"Which were?"

"He wanted me to stay here with you girls."

"That's all," Shannon queried.

"Plus, he also said that no matter how bad it got that I was not to interfere in anyway. No matter what."

-Dean tried rising again only to have Braun deliver a hard kick to Dean's midsection, rolling him across the gravel. Dean coughed and groaned and couldn't draw a proper breath.

-"AND YOU ACTUALLY LISTENED TO HIM?!" Kayla asked frantically.

-More groaning escaped Dean as Braun lowered himself to Dean's level. He balled up his right fist and socked Dean 3 times hard in the face. Braun rose to his feet chuckling wickedly. He then reached down with both hands around Dean's neck, pulling his opponent to his feet. He slammed Dean back first into the driver's side door of a black dodge truck, not letting go of his throat. Dean gagged and coughed as the grip around his throat got tighter.

"Like I said, boy...why would that girl want to be with a puny, scrawny, little leech like you, when she can be with a real man like me?"

Dean began to loose focus. His vision began to blur. He almost blacked out...wait. He had one last opportunity. His last resort. Dean brought his foot up between Braun's legs. Braun cried out at the blow to his groin. Dean kicked him again and Braun went down. Dean got behind Braun and wrapped an arm around his throat in a sleeper hold.

"I told you, Strowman, that it wasn't a good idea to do this. You just assaulted a police officer. And to answer your question about my girlfriend loving a real man, she _is loving_ a real man. Me."

Dean didn't release the hold until Braun had passed out completely. He had instructed a couple of guys to used their belts to tie Braun's wrists and ankles together. He instructed another guy to call the police. He walked back to his trio of friends. Seth and Shannon approached him and he looked at them silently before stepping past them. He walked up the steps to the front door. Before walking back inside the pub, he glanced at Kayla. She had tears in her eyes at the sight of his bloody cheek, busted lip, bloody nose and an already bruising left eye. With his right thumb, he reached up and wiped a falling teardrop and caressed her cheek before walking through the door of the pub.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

Back inside the pub, Seth, Shannon and Kayla were waiting for Dean emerge from the bathroom. He had been in there for quite a while, wiping the blood from his face. Everyone else from the pub had gone home except for the bartender, who had just finished talking with the cops about the parkinglot fight and was now closing up for the night.

Dean finally exited the bathroom, paper towel held against his nose, wiping the rest of the blood away. Seth approached him.

"You alright, Dean?"

"I'm fine. It's like I told Braun it wasn't my first fight. I feel it won't be my last."

Shannon stepped forward. "Do we need to call you and ambulance?"

"No. Nothing broken. Thanks anyway, Aussie."

Shannon smiled at the usage of her nickname. She hadn't heard that in years. "No problem, Patriot."

"I think Shannon and myself are going to head home for the evening."

"Sure. It was fun...until this anyway."

"You take care, man."

"You too. See you guys later."

Seth guided Shannon to the front door and escorted her out to the car. Kayla stood in front of Dean with an ice pack in her hands.

"Have a seat, Mr. Ambrose."

Dean sat down in a chair at an empty table. Kayla sat right next to him. She eyed his bruised face.

"Why didn't you let Seth help you?"

"It wasn't his fight."

"But still..."

"I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself."

"He could have killed you."

"He didn't, did he?"

"No. But..."

Kayla sighed dropping the subject altogether.

"You sure you don't need an ambulance?"

"No ambulance necessary. Positive."

"If you say so."

"I say so."

Kayla, ice pack in hand, reached forward and place it gently to his discolored eye. Dean winced.

"Ow."

"Sorry. I'm sure it hurts."

"A little. That guy sure packed a wallop."

"I'll say. That's the second time you came to my aid. Although, this time, it's me with the ice pack in _my_ hand, holding it to _your_ face."

A soft smile crossed Dean's lips. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. You played a pretty mean guitar tonight. You looked like you were having fun up there."

"I did. I was."

"Were you nervous?"

"Not really. It's was like riding a bicycle. It all came back to me."

"You did great."

"Thanks again."

"Sure."

As Kayla moved the ice pack towards Dean's cheek, she began humming a song to herself and then the words escaped her as she softly sang them.

 _Please come to Boston for the springtime._

 _I'm staying here with some friends and they've got lots of room._

 _You can sell your paintings on the sidewalk._

 _By a cafe where I hope to be workin' soon._

 _Please come to Boston, she said 'No'._

 _Would you come home to me?_

Kayla ceased her singing and Dean picked up the chorus.

 _And she said, 'Hey ramblin' boy, now won't you settle down?"_

 _Boston ain't your kind of town._

 _There ain't no gold and there ain't nobody like me._

 _I'm the number 1 one fan of the man from Tennessee."_

Kayla and Dean stared into each other's eyes without either one saying a word. After a moment, Dean decided to break the silence.

"You know what? I feel like playing another song."

Kayla looked towards the stage, then back at him. "All the guitars are gone though."

"I can also play the piano."

Kayla looked at him in surprise. "Really? Since when?"

"I took piano lessons after I moved away. Music was always, in a way, my escape."

Kayla sat the ice pack on the table. "Well now, Mr. Ambrose. I would like to hear that."

Dean rose from the table and took Kayla by the hand and led her to the stage area.


	19. Chapter 19

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* ALL CREDIT GOES TO RICHARD MARX AND SAVAGE GARDEN FOR THE SONGS USED IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER. THE SONGS ARE USED FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY! THE SONGS WILL BE IN A FORM OF A COLLABORATION. ANYWAY, ENJOY!**

 **CHAPTER 18**

Dean stepped onto the stage and approached the piano. He flipped the switch of the piano bringing it to life. He pressed a button on the keyboard for 'baby grand piano, then sat down on the bench. Kayla took her place sitting on the edge of the stage. Dean cleared his throat and took a deep breath before his fingers danced across the black and white keys of the electric piano. The melody was a beautiful sequence of notes and Dean began to let the words of the song escape him.

 **VERSE 1**

 _Oceans apart day after day_

 _And I slowly go insane._

 _I hear your voice on the line._

 _But it doesn't stop the pain._

 _If I see you next to never, how can we say forever._

 **CHORUS 1**

 _Wherever you go, whatever you do._

 _I will be right here waiting for you._

 _Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks._

 _I will be right here waiting for you._

-Seth sat in the living room of his and Shannon's house with an acoustic guitar nestled on his knees. He was performing a song of his own for his wife.

 **VERSE 2**

 _And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky._

 _I'll make a wish send it to Heaven, then make you want to cry._

 _The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty._

 _That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_

 _The highest power, in lonely hours. The tears devour you._

 **CHORUS 2**

 _I want to stand with you on a mountain._

 _I want to bathe with you in the sea._

 _I want to lay like this forever_

 _Until the sky falls down on me._

 _-_ **BRIDGE**

 _I wonder how we can survive_

 _This romance._

 _But in the end if I'm with you,_

 _I'll take the chance._

- **VERSE 3**

 _I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._

 _I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._

 _I'll love you more with every breath._

 _Truly, madly, deeply do._

Shannon sat by Seth's side on the couch as he went into the chorus.

 **CHORUS 3**

 _I want to stand with you on the mountain._

 _I want to bathe with you in the sea._

 _I want to lay like this forever_

 _Until the sky falls down on me._

-Kayla sat beside Dean on the bench in front of the keyboard.

 **CHORUS 4**

 _Wherever you go, whatever you do,_

 _I will be right here waiting for you._

 _Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks._

 _I will be right here waiting for you._

 _Waiting for you._

-Shannon wiped the tears from her eyes as Seth removed the guitar from his body and sat it in a nearby chair.

"That was beautiful."

"You know what is more beautiful that that?"

"What?"

"You."

Shannon and Seth shared a loving kiss before Shannon rose from the couch. She took Seth by the hand and pulled him up the stairs to their bedroom to spend some lovely quality time together.

-"That was amazing, Dean. I never knew you could play the piano."

"Here's something else you never knew about me."

"What's that?"

"I've fallen in love with you again."

The words took Kayla's breath away.

"Dean...I've fallen for you again too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Kayla...I so badly want to kiss you right now."

"With that cut on your lip, I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

"Kiss me anyway."

And she did...gladly.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 19**

Kayla was making her way to school on a cool Wednesday morning. It was the day before Thanksgiving. She had the music playing on the radio, Starbucks coffee in a cup holder to her right. She was singing along to Third Day's song 'Soul On Fire' when a car pulled up behind her. A siren sounded along with red and blue lights flashing. She looked in her rearview mirror at the cop car behind her. She followed protocol and pulled over to the right of the road.

She reached into her purse for her id, then in her glove compartment for the registration for the car when the cop began approaching her vehicle. Kayla rolled down her window as the officer made it to the driver's side door.

"License and registration please?"

Kayla eyed the cop in shock. "Dean?"

Dean tipped his hat to her. "Ma'am."

"Why did you pull me over? I thought I was going the speed limit."

"You were. I just wanted to say a quick 'hello' to you before you went off to school."

"Well...hello."

"I still need to see some ID."

Kayla handed over her license to Dean and he eyed the picture, then looked at her. "Wow. Picture doesn't do justice," he commented handing back the identification. "You're even more beautiful in person."

"Why thank you. Did Shannon and Seth get ahold of you for going over to their house for supper tomorrow for Thanksgiving?"

"Got a call last night from Seth. Told him I would be there."

"Me too. Well, I guess, I had better get to school."

"Need a police escort?"

"No, thank you. I'll be fine."

"Okay. See ya later." Dean stated as he began to walk away.

"What? No kiss?"

"Oh, yeah," Dean said skidding to a stop. He quickly walked back and planted a quick one on her lips. "Bye-bye."

"See ya."

-"Okay, class. Who can tell me the year that Christopher Columbus discovered America?"

All 13 hands went up at once.

"Oh my. Let's see. Um...Jake."

"1492."

"Perfect. And who can give me the name of the 3 ships that sailed with Christopher?"

The hands of Kayla's student's went up again. "How about...Stacy?"

"The Pinta, the Santa Maria and the Nina."

"Excellent! Now you guys and gals will need to remember this for the history test we will be having next week."

A knock at her class room door interrupted the lesson.

"Excuse me, class." Kayla went to the door and was greeted by the principal. "Mr. Wells. How can I help you?"

"I need to speak with you in my office. It's urgent."

-"Alright, Amy. Let's see how you're doing so far. How about you go ahead and step onto the scale and let's see what progress has been made."

Amy stepped onto the scale as Shannon had requested. It took a second for the numbers to come to a stop to read the results of Amy's new weight. Shannon gasped.

"Congratulations. You're down 3 pounds from last week."

"Really?" Amy exclaimed. "It doesn't seem like much."

"It may not to you, but it's getting you closer to your goal. You're doing great. Go ahead and step off the scale."

The African-American mother of 1 stood in front of Shannon. "Thank you so much for helping me with this. I really appreciate it."

"It's my pleasure. You're doing a great job. Keep up the good work."

"Again, thank you. It's nice to have somebody believing in me for once."

"I believe in you and your little boy believes in you. You have a wonderful fiancee that believes in you too."

"A few more pounds and I'll fit perfectly in that wedding gown."

"I'm sure you will glow like the halo of an angel. Heck, you already look like an angel."

"A sweaty angel."

The two women shared an embrace as one of Shannon's coworked stepped foward. He whispered something into Shannon's ear.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I have a phone call to make. Michael, could you help her with her bike exercises, please?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

Shannon made her way to the locker room to use the phone. She was given the message that she was to call Kayla immediately.

-Seth was in his office looking over the numerous blue prints on his desk. The measurements were spot-on. It had to be perfect, especially for the new preschool that was to be constructedthe week after Thanksgiving. He grabbed his cup off his desk and went to the coffee pot sitting on the counter. After mixing the creamer and the sweetner to his liking, he took a sip and sighed. Just the way he liked it. And it wasn't that pumpkin spice stuff that came around this time of year. Cup in hand, he walked back to his desk to gaze again at the blue prints.

He went to take another sip of his warm beverage when his phone vibrated. He looked at the name on the screen of the phone. **LOVELY WIFE** along with her picture shown on the face of the phone. He hit the answer button and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Shannon. What's up?...Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down a minute. Take a deep breath...There ya go. Again...Good. Now. Tell me again. What's going on?"

Seth sat his coffee cup on his desk.

"What happened?"

Seth listened as Shannon told him the terrible news. It was now Seth that was breathing hard.

"When?...Kayla told you?...Where is she?...Okay. I'm leaving work now. I'll meet you there. Bye."

Seth disconnected the call and flung his coat on. He quickly grabbed his keys hanging on the wall by his desk and was rapidly out the door. He told his boss something came up and he had to leave. His boss understood and told him things would be covered while he was away.

Dean Ambrose tried to save a gas station attendent. It was a success. However, in a robbery-gone-bad while protecting the gas station cashier, Dean Ambrose had been shot in the chest twice and was being rushed in an ambulance to the hospital.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 20**

The doctors had performed an emergency surgery on Dean Ambrose when he arrived at the hospital. They removed the bullets successfully, but Dean had lost a lot of blood. Now here he was hooked up to machines in ICU, fighting for survival.

Seth, Shannon, and Kayla were in the room by his bedside. Kayla sat his right, holding his hand, tears falling down her face.

"Please, God," she prayed. "Don't take him away from me. Please. Spare his life...if it be Your will. Not my will but Thine. Thy will be done."

It was breaking Kayla's heart seeing the man that she loves hooked up to a heart monitor and an oxygen mask.

Seth had been rubbing his wife's shoulders, then made his way closer to his friend since the age of 12. Memories of their many adventures ran through his mind and it was eating him up inside. He knelt to Dean's left side.

"Hey, Dean. It's Seth. Don't you die on me, you hear me?" Seth swallowed the lump in his throat. "Don't you dare die on me."

Shannon walked behind him and touched his shoulder. Seth stood and faced his wife. He couldn't stop himself. He pulled Shannon close and cried. Shannon whispered to him that she loved him as she rubbed his back. Kayla watched the couple, wishing that this could have been her and Dean married one day. With these circumstances, that wish went out the window. She looked back at Dean.

"Please, Dean. Don't leave me. I lost you once before, I don't want to lose you again. Remember the last thing you told me the day you moved away? I will repeat it to you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you, Dean Ambrose. I love you so much."

-An hour had gone by and nothing happened. Nothing changed. The room was silent and not a words spoken. The only sound was of the heart monitor.

 ***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

Seth and Shannon stood at the foot of the bed and Kayla sat in the same place she had when she first came into the ICU.

"Listen, guys," Kayla said breaking the silence. "There's no change. Why don't you two go down to the cafeteria and grab something to eat? I'll stay here with him."

"You sure," Seth asked."

"Yeah. Go ahead."

"Do you want us to bring you back anything?"

"No. I'll grab something later."

"Alright." Seth walked up to Kayla and wrapped her arms around her. "We're here for you, you know."

"I know. Thank you."

Seth kissed the side of his friend's head before stepping towards the door. Shannon knelt beside Kayla looking into her eyes. "Are you sure you don't want us to bring you back anything?"

"I'm not hungry right now. But thank you though."

"Okay. Come here."

Shannon pulled Kayla close into a strong sister-like hug. "We love you."

"I love you guys too."

Shannon met Seth at the door, then walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria, leaving Kayla alone with Dean.

-45 minutes went by. Seth and Shannon were making their way back from the cafeteria. They walked to an elevator, pressing a button for the doors to open, then stepped on, pressing another button for the doors to close. The couple were riding the elevator up to the floor to the ICU.

- ***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

Kayla watched as line on the heart monitor kept moving. She glanced back at Dean and with a free hand, pushed the bangs away from his closed eyes.

-Seth and Shannon stepped off the elevator and tredded down the long hallway back to Dean's room.

- ***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE***

-"NOOOO! NURSE! NURSE! HELP!"

Seth and Shannon came running down the hall towards Dean's room at the frantic cries of Kayla.

"NO! DEAN!"

Doctors and nurses were piling into the room at Seth and Shannon's return.

"HELP HIM!" Kayla hollered. "PLEASE HELP HIM!"

A doctor ordered Kayla to be removed from the room. Seth grabbed hold of Kayla and pulled her out the door.

"LET GO! LET GO OF ME, SETH!"

"There's nothing you can do for him, Kayla," Seth stated.

Kayla squirmed in Seth's grasp, demanding that she let go, but Seth would not release her. Shannon got in front of her, trying to control her.

"KAYLA! STOP!"

Kayla kept wiggling in Seth's arms. "Do something, Shannon. Hurry!"

Shannon didn't want to, but had no other choice. She pulled her arm back, then reached forward and slapped Kayla across the face. That seemed to do it. Kayla ceased her struggling and sank to her knees while Seth still had a hold on her. He sank to the floor with her. Shannon lowered herself in front of Kayla.

"I'm sorry, Kayla. I didn't know what else to do."

Kayla looked at her friend. "Shannon...he's...he's...Oh, God, no. Please, God, no."

Shannon and Seth wrapped their arms around Kayla and all 3 of them cried right there on the floor, in the hallway of the hospital.

Dean Ambrose' heart stopped beating. Dean Ambrose flatlined. Dean Ambrose had died.


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHOR'S NOTE* ALL CREDIT GOES TO JEFF BUCKLEY FOR THIS BEAUTIFUL SONG 'HALLELUJAH'. USED FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY. I AM ONLY USING 4 VERSES TO THIS SONG. APOLOGIES FOR A SHORT CHAPTER.**

 **CHAPTER 21**

December 31, 2016. There was a party going on at Shooter's Pub and Grill to bring in the New Year. The entertainment that night was The Shield. The band was getting ready to play their 2nd to last song as 4 of the guys from the group stood forward at the front of the stage. Alan Witt began playing the soft, sad notes to the song. No drum, no bass, no keyboards. Just a guitar and the voices of these men. Microphone in hand, Jake, the lead singer, began to sing.

 **VERSE 1**

 **(Jake)** _Well, I heard there was a secret chord, that David played and it please the Lord._

 _But, you don't really care for music, do ya?_

 _Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift._

 _The baffled king composing Hallelujah._

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

Jake passed the microphone to his right and the 2nd man began to sing.

 **VERSE 2**

 **(Roman)** _Well, your faith was strong, but you needed proof. You saw her bathing on the roof._

 _Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya._

 _She tied you to her kitchen chair. She broke your throne and she cut your hair._

 _And from your lips, she drew a Hallelujah._

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

Roman passed the microphone over to his right and the 3rd man began to sing.

 **VERSE 3**

 **(Seth)** _Baby, I've been here before. I've seen this room, and I've walked this floor. (you know)._

 _I used to live alone before I knew ya._

 _And I've seen your flag on the marble arch. And love is not a victory march._

 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah._

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

Seth passed the microphone over to the right the final time to the fourth guy. He brought the microphone to his lips and he began to sing.

 **VERSE 4**

 **(Dean)** _Maybe there's a God above. But all I've ever learned from love_

 _Was how to shoot somebody that outdrew ya._

 _And it's not a cry you hear at night. It's not somebody who's seen the light._

 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah._

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

The song ended and the crowd, with Kayla and Shannon in the front row, applauded. The performance gave everyone goosebumps, even Kayla and Shannon. There was still time for one final song of the year 2016. The members of the Shield wanted to close off this year rocking. They knew exactly what song to choose.


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay. Sadly, this is the last chapter of the story. I want to thank you all for reading my latest tale. It was a lot of fun writing this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing. Was anybody surprised by the last chapter with the twist at the end? There was no way I could do that to the Lunatic Fringe. I like to dedicate this story to a good friend of mine as well as the fans of the WWE. Thank you all and God Bless. AUTHOR'S NOTE* ALL CREDIT GOES TO BON JOVI FOR "IT'S MY LIFE". USED FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!**

 **CHAPTER 22**

All the members of The Shield were on stage ready to play the final song with Seth on bass and Dean on electric guitar. Dean also went the Richie Sambora route by using the talk box fastened to the mic stand.

"All right, Boston!" said Jake into his microphone. "LET'S ROCK!"

Roman Reigns gave the count down and the song began.

 **VERSE 1**

 _This ain't a song for the broken-hearted._

 _No silent prayer for the faith-departed._

 _I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd._

 _You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud._

 **CHORUS**

 _It's my life, it's now or never. I ain't gonna live forever._

 _I just want to live while I'm alive. (It's my life)_

 _My heart is like and open highway. Like Frankie said, I did it my way._

 _I just want to live while I'm alive._

 _It's my life._

 **VERSE 2**

 _This is for the one's who stood their ground._

 _For Tommy and Gina who never backed down._

 _Tomorrow's getting harded make no mistake._

 _Luck ain't even lucky, got to make your own breaks._

 **CHORUS**

 _It's my life, it's now or never. I ain't gonna live forever._

 _I just want to live while I'm alive. (It's my life)_

 _My heart is like an open highway. Like Frankie said, I did it my way._

 _I just want to live while I'm alive._

 _It's my life._

 **(Guitar Solo)**

 **VERSE 3**

 _Better stand tall when they're calling you out._

 _Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down._

 **CHORUS**

 _It's my life and it's now or never. I ain't gonna live forever._

 _I just want to live while I'm alive. (It's my life)_

 _My heart is like and open highway. Like Frankie said, I did it my way._

 _I just want to live while I'm alive._

 _(It's my life) And it's now or never. I ain't gonna live forever._

 _I just want to live while I'm alive. (It's my life)_

 _My heart is like an open highway. Like Frankie said, I did it my way._

 _I just want to live while I'm alive._

 _It's my life._

Applause sounded from those in attendance.

"HAPPY ALMOST NEW YEAR EVERYONE!" Jake shouted.

-Less than 3 minutes till 2017 and Club DKS was gathered around the tv along with everyone in attendance. They were going to watch the ball in New York City drop, bringing in the New Year.

"What a crazy few months this has been," Seth commented.

"I agree," Kayla stated. "So much has changed. Probably the best thing is Dean moving back to Boston."

Dean wrapped his arms around Kayla. "Happy to be here."

"You almost weren't. It was awful close."

"Thank God for doctors," Seth said.

"Yes," Dean added. "Thank God. Now that I think of it, I don't think God was ready for me yet. I left you once, Kayla. He didn't want me to leave you again."

"Not yet anyway. I want to keep you around a lot longer if you don't mind...unless you're thinking of moving again."

"Me? Move again? Hasn't crossed my mind."

"Really?"

"Not at all."

Shannon piped up. "With all due respect, Dean being back is great and all, but I have something else that will be the best thing over the past few months.

"What's that, Shannon?" Seth asked.

"A baby."

"A baby," Seth said confused.

"You, me...and a baby makes 3."

Seth's eyes widened. "You're pregnant?"

"I am. You're going to be a dad."

"WHAT?! YES!"

Seth picked Shannon up by the waist and spun her around in a circle. Dean and Kayla congratulated the couple with hugs all around.

"I want to ask you something though, Kayla," Shannon stated.

"What's that?"

"Will you be the godmother to my child?"

"Yes. Of course I will."

The two girls embraced as the bartender spoke over everyone talking.

"1 MINUTE TILL 2017!"

Everybody turned to the television as the ball was beginning to drop. Cheering and laughter sounded throughout Shooter's Pub and Grill.

Dean pulled Kayla close to his side, then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a box. He held it out to her. She took it and opened it. Her eyes widened with shock at the ring nestled inside the box. Her green eyes turned to look into his pools of blues.

"I have something to ask you too." Kayla began to cry. "Will you marry me?"

Kayla took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger as the countdown began.

"10-9-8-7-6..."

"Is that a 'Yes'" Dean pondered out loud.

"4-3-2-1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Kayla answered him by pulling him close till their lips met in a loving passionate kiss. Shannon and Seth shared a romantic kiss of their own. Kayla pulled away from Dean, breathing heavily.

"How's that for a 'yes'?"

"I'll take it. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year to you too."

Shannon took her ipod out of her pocket and touched the camera app. "Okay you guys. Get together. New Year's selfie." The four friends gathered together for a closeup. "Now...say Club DKS."

"CLUB DKS!"

* **SNAP***

 **THE END**


	24. Epilogue 1

**Okay. I know I said that the story was over. HOWEVER! I'm not ready to end this story just yet. I have a couple surprise epilogues for this story. I wasn't sure how exactly to end this story so, I came up with a couple different scenarios. Anyway, hope you like the extra bonuses to this story. Here ya go.**

 **EPILOGUE #1**

Gun in hand, Dean Ambrose was sneaking around the house in the warm Summer air. He peeked around the corner. Nobody there. He ducked back against the brick wall of the house. He looked to his left to see if he was being followed. Nobody there either. The area was quiet. Too quiet for Dean's liking. He hated it when things were this still. It irked him. It bothered him. He knew something was up. Dean knew what he had to do. He had to find him. He had to find the suspect. And he would not rest until the suspect was apprehended.

"Come on, Jackson," Dean whispered. "Where are you?"

This was ridiculous. Dean had been playing cat and mouse with this individual for 5 minutes now. Yet, no matter how long it took, Dean would nab him. He peeked around the corner to his right once more. All clear.

Dean turned the corner, and stepped softly, keeping his back to the wall, gun extended. He reached the other corner of the house and stopped. He glanced around the wall. Again. Nobody was there. This suspect was good at hiding.

"Crap."

Where was he? This was getting frustrating to him. Okay. Dean admitted to himself that this sneaky individual was very, very, very good at throwing him off. Dean was about to give up when something surprised him from behind.

"HEY HEY HEY!" Dean hollered.

Without warning, he was fired upon from behind. Struck with water. Water splashed his back forcing him to turn around. Watergun still in hand, he turned and gasped. A dark-haired, freckle-faced, blue-eyed 6 year old boy stared up at him. Giggling. This kid was giggling at him.

"Gotcha, Daddy."

"Jackson Ambrose. I don't believe it. You shot me."

"Yes, I did."

Little Jackson Ambrose pointed the nozzle of the watergun he had at his father and fired again, aiming at his chest. Dean gasped again.

"You shot at me again."

Jackson sat the 'weapon' on the ground to his right. "Try and catch me, copper."

Dean dropped his 'weapon' and crouched down till his eyes were leveled with Jackson's. "Challenge accepted."

Jackson screamed as Dean chased him through the backyard of their house. They ran around the tree and around the swingset. Dean nabbed Jackson by the waist and pulled him backwards to his chest. Laughing, Dean grabbed his son under his arms and began spinning around in circles, lifting him off the ground.

"Getting dizzy yet?"

"Yes!"

Dean lowered both himself and Jackson to the ground. He positioned Jackson onto his back and tickled his stomach, rib cage and under the knees. The little boy laughed out loud at his father's tickling.

"Give up, boy! Give up!"

"Okay! Okay! I give up, Daddy! I give up!"

Dean lowered himself onto his back as a satisfied sigh escaped his lips. Jacksong snuggled up next to his father, resting his little head on his chest.

"You know what, Dad?"

"What, buddy?"

"I love you."

"You know what, Son?"

"What?"

"I love you too."

Dean pulled Jackson closer into a hug. He was lying in the grass hugging his son when his wife, Kayla Ambrose, approached them.

"Hey, guys. Shannon, Seth, and the kids are on their way. They will be here in a couple of moments."

"Yay!" Jackson hollered.

"Great." Dean added.

"Jackson, why don't you go inside and wash your hands before they get here for the barbecue?"

"Okay, Mommy."

Jackson stood and rushed past him mother and ran into the house. Dean rose and wiped the dirt off his jeans.

"He really loves you, Dean."

"I love him too. He's a good boy."

"He sure is. So were you."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Wait a minute. Did you say 'were'?"

"You're not a boy anymore, Dean. You're a man. You _were_ a good boy and you _are_ a good man."

"Now, I get it. Come here you."

Dean pulled Kayla close and their lips connected in a loving smooch. She giggled as the kiss broke.

* **HONK HONK***

"They're here," Kayla stated. "We'll have to pick this up later."

"While Jackson is asleep?"

"Shannon offered to take him for tonight so it will just be you and me."

Now Dean was getting excited. "Can't we cancel the barbecue?"

"No way."

"Fine. Let's feed them and get them the heck on out of here."

"Not that easy, mister. You are just going to have to wait.

Dean put on a pout and gave his wife the puppy dog eyes. Kayla chuckled as she turned towards the house.

"No. Not going to work."

Dean ran up behind her and picked her up into his arms in a fireman carry causing her to yelp. He brought his lips back down to hers for one more kiss before he carried her into the house to greet their friends and their kids.


	25. Epilogue 2

**Here is the final epilogue to this story. I hope you all have enjoyed the story. The first epilogue took place years later. This epilogue is different and it takes place in Australia. Dean and Seth are both single in this part of the story. Anyways, hope you like it. Thank you all for reading and God Bless.**

 **EPILOGUE #2**

"Kayla. Kayla. Wake up."

Shannon was shaking her college roommate by the shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. Kayla began to stir, but was slow to opening her eyes. Shannon tried again.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. Don't make me slap you awake."

Kayla moaned as she rubbed her eyes sitting up in her bed. She looked at the clock on the wall. 9:30 a.m.

"Shannon. Why did you wake me? I was sleeping so good."

"You know me, my American friend. When I'm excited about something, I can't contain it. Remember what today is?"

Kayla looked at the calendar.

"The 18th of March."

"Right." Shannon waved two tickets in front of her face. "You and me. Front row. Ringside. WWE Live tonight."

Kayla rapidly stood to her feet as Shannon sat the tickets down on the bedside table.

"Tonight? That's tonight?!"

"YES! I get to see Seth Rollins!"

"I get to see Dean Ambrose!"

"AHH!"

"AHH!"

The two friends hugged and jumped up and down like a couple of teenagers. If there was one thing, well two things, that they had in common, they loved God and they loved WWE.

"Wait," Kayla said stopping her jumping. "What time's the meet and greet?"

"1:30."

"YOU GET TO MEET SETH!"

"YOU GET TO MEET DEAN!"

The two girls screamed again as they ran to their closets to find something pretty to wear for their eventful day.

"Oh, Shannon. I have to tell you about this dream I had last night."

"About what?"

"You, me, Seth, and Dean. It was amazing."

"Tell me later. We have to get ready."

-1:30 had passed and the two girls were waiting in their assigned lines to meet their two favorite superstars of the WWE. To say that they weren't nervous to meet them was a lie. Major league butterflies in the stomach.

Shannon was waiting patiently as she was the next person to meet Seth, one of her many heroes along with the likes of The Bella Twins, and Adam Copeland better known as WWE Legend Edge. She stepped forward as it was her turn to meet Seth Rollins.

"Hello, Seth."

"How are you, hon?" Seth greeted shaking her hand.

"Just fine and you?"

"I'm doing pretty good. What's your name?"

"Shannon."

"Shannon. Nice name."

Shannon turned her face down in an attempt to hide her blush. "Oh. Thank you."

"Uh-oh. I embarrassed you."

"No, you didn't," she answered quickly tucking a piece of stray hair behind her left ear. She sat a magazine with Seth on the cover in front of him.

"Would you sign this for me, please?"

"Sure thing."

Shannon watched Seth sign her name along with 'Best Wishes, Seth Rollins.' She asked for a picture and he agreed. She circled around the table as he stood from his chair. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. They smiled for the camera. This was definitely a highlight in Shannon's life.

She grabbed her signed magazine and began to walk away.

"Hold on, Shannon. I want to ask you something." She waited till she faced him. "Have we met before?"

"No. This is my first time meeting you."

"Oh. You just seem very familiar to me. You coming to the show tonight?"

"Yeah. Front row with my friend."

"Great. I'll keep a look out for you." he told her ending his statement with a wink.

"Okay."

Shannon turned to walk away, not before smiling at him once more, which Seth gladly returned.

-Kayla was bouncing on her tippy toes as she knew her time to meet Dean Ambrose had finally arrived. She stepped forward.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hi, there. What's up?"

"Not much. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you. Forgive me for saying this. We're here in Australia, but you don't have an Australian accent."

"I'm from the states actually. I moved out here to study animal science."

"Very nice."

"Would you sign this for me please?"

Dean eyed the object she add presented to him. "Ahh. _12 Rounds Lockdown._ "

"It's a good one," she commented.

"Well, thank you, ma'am."

"You're welcome."

Dean signed the unopened movie he had starred in, then gave it back to Kayla.

"Could I have my picture taken with you?"

"I don't see why not."

They posed for the picture, back-to-back, arms crossed over their chest, a serious stare glancing back at the camera.

"Thank you so much. This has been one of the greatest moments of my life."

"Hey um...I hate to sound crazy asking this but...have we met any time prior to today?"

"No we haven't."

"Oh. Well. I thought we had. You gonna be at the show tonight?"

"Oh, yes. Front row with my good friend."

"I'll see if I can find you."

"Okay. It was nice to meet you."

"You too."

-The rest of the day was fun packed for the girls. They went to grab a bite to eat, then headed to the WWE event. The main event saw Dean Ambrose and Seth teaming up to beat Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho. After the show was over, Seth and Dean circled ringside, signig autographs for the fans. They found Kayla and Shannon and posed for another picture with them. The 4 of them together. Kayla and Shannon were invited backstage after the show and were even invited to attend the next nights show in the same arena. Before the show the next night, the four of them were hanging out, seeing the sites of Australia, eating out, just having fun. Then came the next day when Seth and Dean had to say their goodbyes at the airport to the girls.

"I wish you didn't have to go, Seth."

"I'm sorry, Aussie. But it's been fun. Thanks for showing me around your wonderful country."

"It was my pleasure."

He pulled her into a hug. "You take care of yourself. Thanks for being a fan."

"You're welcome."

Neither one said another word. Seth leaned down and gave Shannon a gentle kiss on the lips. Shannon gasped after the kiss broke. She looked up into Seth's eyes.

"If you ever come to the states, preferably the Davenport, Iowa area, look me up...if you know my real name that is."

"Lopez. Colby Lopez."

"Wow. You're good.," he said with a wink before walking to the terminal gate.

-Dean stood at the terminal gate holding Kayla's hands in his. Their eyes were locked onto one another's.

"Wow. What a crazy couple of days this has been."

"Yeah. It's been fun."

"Yeah. You're a pretty cool girl."

"You're not so bad yourself, Dean."

"Call me John."

Kayla cocked an eyebrow. "John?"

"Short for Jonathan. Jonathan Good."

"If you insist...John."

A single tear slipped down her cheek. "Hey, come on now. Don't cry. You're too pretty to cry."

Those words. She remembered those words from her dream a few nights ago.

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

Their lips locked in a lingering kiss. The kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity, but soon ended.

"You take care of your, okay?"

"I will."

Dean joined Seth at the door to walk down the aisle to their plane. They handed their tickets off to the attendant at the door before exiting out of the girls sight. Shannon and Kayla made their way over to the window shortly after and watched the plane begin to pull away.

-"Boy oh boy, Dean. Those girls were something, huh?"

"Yeah. They were. Like out of a dream."

"That's how I recognized Shannon," Seth said taking his seat across from Dean, next to the window.

Dean adjusted himself in his window seat. "It's funny you say it like that, Seth."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...that's how I recognized Kayla."

"Huh. Wow."

"Yeah. Wow."

Seth leaned his head against the window as the plane was going down the runway.

"Goodbye, Shannon."

-Tears were falling from Shannon's eyes as the plane was gaining up speed, watching her hero leave her and Australia behind.

"Goodbye, Seth."

Kayla stood by Shannon's side as the plane lifted off into the air. Tears were falling down her face as well.

"Goodbye, Dean."

-Dean looked out the window, watching the airport disappear from view as the plane made it into the air.

"Goodbye, Kayla."


End file.
